Day of Destiny
by big johnson
Summary: AU What would've happened if Harry figured out magic before he ever met Hagrid. Its been done before, but I tried to make it different. HarryOC at first, but will probably change. abandond
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is my first story in several years, so I know that it probably sucks. I started this as a way to relieve stress a few months ago and ended up with enough to start a real length story. I have no Beta, but if I get enough reviews wanting me to get one then I'll get one.

Disclaimer : If I thought that this was really mine, then I wouldn't post it under fanfiction.

chapter 1 : The discovery

Walking down the street of privet drive one would not expect to find anything unusual inside any of these houses. Not with the perfectly manicured yards, or the identical looking houses all in a perfect row. The house at number four was no different, unless you consider the very young boy sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs unusual.

But seven year old Harry Potter was anything but normal, for only last night his extremely thin aunt Petunia with her horse like face and her long skinny neck had in a last ditch effort to control Harry's extremely messy hair had shaved his head. Except for a small patch to cover his scar. This scar was no ordinary scar It was left by the darkest wizard of the age trying to kill Harry as an infant after he had killed Harry's parents already. Young Harry had stayed up most of the night crying and wishing his hair to grow back so the other kids would not make fun of him on the first day of school.

Harry awoke to find his hair back and as messy as ever, and was currently terrified of what his relatives would do when they saw that he did not have the same hair as the day before. He knew what his walrus like uncle would do. He would scream at him, and then would beat him in a place that no one would ever see. Harry thought frantically what would cause one's hair to grow back, but the spiders in the cupboard could not tell him of the magic they saw that night.

"Boy! Get in here and make breakfast" His Aunt screeched from the kitchen.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied.

Harry quickly got dressed, and left to go to the kitchen thinking that if he waited the screeching would only get worse from his aunt.

Upon exiting his cupboard and seeing his Aunt she started screeching at the top of her lungs. His very large uncle hearing his wife screeching came charging down the stairs with a loud thud on every step. Upon seeing the boy "Boy what did you do to your hair?"

Harry crouched in fear and meekly replied "I don't know what happened Uncle Vernon, honestly."

Uncle Vernon didn't believe this for one second and for lying to him the boy received a good punch in the chest. "Hurry up and finish my breakfast freak."

Panting from having the wind so suddenly knocked out of him only nodded in reply.

Later that day at school harry was being chased once again by Dudley's gang. Dudley was his cousin and also the largest child you could ever see. He had blonde hair, a stomach that is impossibly large, and an attitude so large it rivaled even his weight. He rounded the corner hoping to find somewhere to hide, and upon finding none wished furiously to be anywhere else he heard a faint pop and suddenly looked around to find himself on the roof.

He immediately started panicking and thinking desperately truing to remember how he got up here, and just as he remembered the faint popping sound he heard it again and found himself standing at the steps to the school, and being a seven year old,and even if he was quite smart, decided that he was a wizard.

Showing an intelligence far beyond most children he immediately realized that he could tell no one. Until he heard a young girl gasp.

"How did you get here" Harry heard a timid voice ask.

Harry spun around quickly to find a girl that appeared to be his own age with long blonde hair and a set of adorable blue eyes. She also was sporting a nasty looking bruise on her arm indicating that she was familiar with his cousin. Deciding quickly that they had a common enemy he told her that Dudley and his gang where chasing him when his magic kicked in and saved him, and being as sensible as any 7 year old is she immediately believed him.

"Can I see?" She asked giving him the most adorable puppy eyes.

Um Well I don't really know how to use it... Yet." He replied carefully.

"Oh well my name is Sarah." She said extending her hand.

"And my name is Harry Potter" He replied shaking the offered hand realizing he had made his first friend.

"So how do you know you're magical and that you didn't just imagine it?" Sarah asked with interest now that she wasn't a stranger.

"Well I just wished really hard to be anywhere that Dudley couldn't get to."

"Well then you should try to do it again then." Was the intelligent reply.

Harry quickly agreed and wished himself to appear behind her. after a minute without success she shouted "BOO", and he suddenly appeared behind her.

"Wow I wonder if I can do that" Little Sarah tried with all her might and no mater what happened she couldn't make anything happen.

Suddenly the bell rang and both of them jumped at the sudden ringing. "We have to get back to class." Both of them stated at the same time causing them to dissolve into fits of giggles.

They started meeting in the park everyday after that to see exactly what Harry could do with his newly discovered magic. In a heavily wooded area that few could get to and none would want to they tried many things to test Harry's powers. Harry soon realized that he could change his appearance at will remembering the incident with his hair on the day he first discovered his magic. He found out how to control the 'teleporting' and even learned how to teleport him and sarah places. He found out how to keep the bullies away from him and his only friend, and even a way to keep his Uncle from beating him for everything that went wrong like he used to.

Harry quickly learned how to focus his magic and could do many nifty things with his new found powers. He could make the heaviest things lighter than a feather and clean up large messes merely by concentrating on them hard enough. He often tried to use his powers to prank his cousin and the rest of the bullies that were in the area.

Harry and Sarah soon fell into a pattern. They went to school (where they were the top students in their class), then they both walked to the park, then they went home for dinner and to study and do their chores.

He was inseparable from his new friend and both of them thought that nothing could ever separate him from his best friend. That was until the month before his eleventh birthday and he received a piece of mail that changed his life forever.

He quickly smuggled his Hogwarts letter out of the house before he even opened it knowing that nothing good could come out of his relatives seeing him opening a piece of mail. Sarah was already waiting for him at their secret place in the park reading a book as was often her want. She immediately saw that he was hiding something when he got close and asked him what it was when he approached.

"I got this in the mail. You didn't send it did you?" thinking that while she was very smart and loved to read she also had a mischievous side to her that few ever saw.

"No why would I want to send you a letter I see you everyday." she replied.

"Well then lets read this thing then"

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all

necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Wait Harry there's a second page here!"

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand

cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Where on earth do we get this stuff, and what the bloody hell does it mean they await my owl?"

"I don't know Harry maybe we should try to use your magic to take us somewhere that we could buy this stuff." Sarah replied.

"Yeah but how am I going to pay for all this? I mean your parents are really nice, but I cant see them buying me this much stuff. Some of this will be really expensive." Harry whined.

"Stop your whining and we'll worry bout' that bridge when we get there. First we have to find somewhere to buy all of this stuff before we worry about how to buy it" she replied archly.

"Fine. grab my arm and lets see what I can find." Harry responded dejectedly. He was planning on teleporting the both of them as he called it with no clear destination in mind just like he did that first time escaping from Dudley and his gang.

With a nearly silent pop he suddenly appeared in a back alley of an unknown street and was surprised to find that this had actually worked. They both looked around quickly to make sure that no one had seen two children suddenly appear. Neither of them realized that the kids themselves weren't what would've shocked the people of diagon alley, however a muggle suddenly appearing with an eleven year old wizard using side along apparation would've caused many a awe filled stare. However both were far to excited, so they quickly came out and got there first view of Diagon alley.

Both were staring around with wonder at the scene before them. they quickly started going from store to store wandering around trying to find everything that they could on the list. They quickly enough found all the items on Harry's list and decided to make there way towards the only place they could see food being sold. When Harry walked up to the counter of Florean Flortesques and ordered two ice cream sundaes he didn't understand what the sudden gasp and exclamation of "Is that really Harry Potter" would truly mean.

He was quickly swamped with all the residents of the ice cream parlor. He didn't know what to do and was backing away from the excited crowd and back towards his best friend. They quickly left and started to get back to there leaving point behind florish and Blotts bookstore when they were stopped by the largest man either of them had ever seen. He was twice as tall and four times as wide as either of them, and had a very shaggy beard surrounding his large face,so both quickly backed away.

"well if it aint Harry Potter. I was just on me way to see you." the giant of a man said.

"who.. who are you?" Harry said backing away in fear.

"The names Reubeus Hagrid keeper of the grounds and keys at Hogwarts." the giant replied.

"Well I'm Harry Potter and this is my best friend Sarah Stevens." said Harry. "But how does everybody here know who I am?"

"ah.. Harry thats not something I wanted to have ter tell yeh, but you cant not know bout that. Did you never wonder bout that scar on your forehand?"

"sure I got it the car crash when my parents where killed." he explained suddenly sullen.

Sarah quickly grabbed his hand to try to offer comfort. she knew how he didn't like talking about his parents. "Why do you care about Harry's scar?" she politely asked Hagrid.

"CAR CRASH! CAR CRASH! LILY AND JAMES KILLED IN A CAR CRASH!" Hagrid bellowed "No Harry your parents weren't killed in no car crash they was killed by a dark wizard. They were killed by you-know-who. Thats the reason you're so famous cause your the boy-who-lived. Your the one that defeated you-know-who." Hagrid said in a much more relaxed and gentle voice.

"oh, well how do I get my supplies my Uncle wont pay for any of this?" harry suddenly asked.

"Well your parents have an account at Gringotts for yeh to use." Hagrid replied cheerfully.

"What's Gringotts and will I have enough to pay for everything?" harry responded eagerly.

"Gringotts is the wizard bank its run by goblins, and your parents had more than enough money if I remember correctly." Hagrid stated. They turned and started heading towards the bank.


	2. At Gringotts

chapter 2 : At Gringotts

They passed through the large doors and into the bank quickly to stand in line to see the goblin tellers. While they waited the two inquisitive children grilled Hagrid about magical currency, and about life in the magical world. Hagrid explained the difference between galleons, sickels, and knuts. He tried to explain as much as he could while they waited (which was quite alot since they waited for more than a half hour) before one goblin with a very toothy grin nodded them forward.

"How may I help you Mr..."

"Harry Potter, and my parents have an account here that I need access to in order to buy my school supplies." responded Harry with a hint of pride.

"Well which vault do you wish to access then Mr. Potter?" replied the suddenly attentive goblin.

"You mean I have more then one account?" a suddenly confused young man asked.

"Why of course Mr. Potter. Have you not been receiving the monthly statements that we have been sending you?" The now irritated goblin asked.

"No I haven't have you been mailing them to the right address? My uncle never gave me any bank statements from the mail."

"Our records indicate that you have been receiving your Owl Post, and that you have been using several thousand galleons a year to pay for your room and board, as well as other various expenses." A now very irritated goblin demanded while signaling for the manager to be summoned.

Harry gulped before he said anything "Sir I have never spent a dime of my money, mostly because I have never known that it has existed."

Hagrid was now bearing a thoughtfully expression while Sarah was staring with her mouth agape at her best friend who was apparently quite wealthy. The goblin suddenly started speaking to another goblin that approached, in a language none present recognized, and was wearing a very expensive set of clothes. The new goblin spoke in an elegant manner "Mr. Potter my name is lord Ragnok I manage the bank if you could please accompany me we will settle this matter."

The group consisting of Harry, Sarah and Hagrid followed the important goblin to a very elegant looking office. It had very plush carpets all around the rather large room with many interesting artifacts and assorted trophies from hunts or battles and the most expensive looking desk that Harry had ever seen and was beautifully carved.

Ragnok spoke "I am very sorry Mr. Potter our records indicated that the letters were sent, but not who received them so I will personally ensure that this situation is resolved. But I will also need to perform a lineage test to prove you are who you say you are."

"OK" Harry eagerly replied wanting to see his family tree. "Will I be able to see my family tree after this?"

"Certainly mr. Potter no all we need is a sample of your blood to perform the test." the goblin stated. He handed Harry a needle to prick himself with and harry then pricked himself and handed the needle back. The goblin then handed him a sheet of parchment and told him to drip blood in each corner of the paper and then in the center. Harry complied and soon black ink started appearing forming itself into names and quickly filled the rather large parchment in front of him. The goblin picked up the paper and clearly saw the bottom three names, as well as several names of interest at the very top of the page. James Potter, Lilly Evans Potter, and Harry Potter.

"Well now that that is settled we will conduct an investigation into who has been stealing your post." Replied the goblin. "Here you go mr. Potter this is a copy of your family tree as far back as our records go. You may keep that if you wish."

"Thank you Lord Ragnok. You may call me Harry if you want. So can I go see my vaults now? How many vaults do I have? How much money is in each one? How many galleons are in a pound?" asked Harry excitedly. Realizing how rude he was being he started to look at the floor and started blushing "Sorry I'm a little excited."

The now very amused looking goblin called out "Griphook please retrieve the Potter ledger. And you may call me Ragnok Harry." A few moments later another goblin appeared and handed a very thick book to Ragnok. And looked at the boy and almost keeled over in shock at the sight of this mere boy addressing Lord Ragnok with such informality, and that Lord Ragnok would respond in kind.

Harry looked around the room and realized he had forgotten all about Hagrid and Sarah who were both looking at Harry doing very good goldfish impersonations, and for very different reasons. Sarah was in awe over how much money it looked like Harry had. while Hagrid new that Ragnok was not only the manager of Gringotts, but also the leader of the goblin nation.

"Here you go Harry this is the record of all your assets in both Gringotts and in the muggle world. The grand total is just short of 50 million galleons, or 500 million pounds." Ragnok looked up to see Harry passed out on the floor. "I didn't see that coming. Griphook please wake Harry up."

Griphook waved his hand and saw Sarah looking over him concerned. he looked around and saw the two goblins conversing in an unknown language again. "Okay can I see my vaults, and is there a way for me to get my money changed into pounds?"

"Yes Harry you can we offer this service only to select clientele, we can give you a wallet which will automatically refill itself with 200 pounds every time money is withdrawn from it. It will also have a credit card inside which will automatically deduct the amount charged from your account. The Id has a muggle repelling charm on it so that no one will be suspicious of your age. and Griphook here will take you to your trust vault which is the only one you can enter until you are of age or emancipated in the magical world. since we have failed you I will give it to you for free as a sign of respect."

"What is a muggle? And what is emancipated?" harry asked.

Ragnok responded "A muggle is a non magic person like your friend here, and emancipated means you are considered an adult even though you are not old enough. now Griphook please escort Harry to his vault."

Harry sensing his dismissal was lead out by Griphook towards a door which lead to a room filled with wallets that were black leather and ordinary looking. He handed one to Harry and muttered a few words before leading them through another door and into the biggest cave Harry or sarah had ever seen. The goblin told Harry to sit in an old mining cart and after everyone had complied the cart took off faster than harry had ever gone and he let out a wild cheer at the same tim as sarah did while Hagrid looked a little green. They slowed to a stop just outside of Harry's trust vault which contained 1.5 million galleons. Harry stared around in awe before asking a sensible question. "How much should I get I don't know how much I'll need?"

Sarah asked "Do you have a gold pouch like that wallet you gave Harry or a pouch that can hold more than enough to get his supplies without being too heavy?"

Griphook "We offer both, but I recommend the former rather that the latter. We will make either one available for free."

"In that case I will take the pouch that refills itself automatically." Harry said excitedly

"The pouch must initially be loaded with the amount that you wish it to refill itself to up to a thousand galleons, and will only respond to the hand that loads it initially." griphook replied. With that Harry scooped in 500 galleons into an ordinary pouch and turned to leave when a sudden inspiration came to him.

"Griphook is there anyway I can go and see my family vault?" Harry eagerly asked.

"Well I guess you could, but you would not be able to remove any money from it." Griphook said.

"That doesn't matter I want to know if I can take anything else out though? And I just realized how will I pay for school? Do I pay now or will it automatically deduct from my account?" Harry asked in a rush.

"You may remove anything from your family vault so long as it is not money. Your Hogwarts tuition of 500 galleons a year is automatically deducted from your trust vault, but interest rates will earn that back very quickly, so you needn't worry about that."

Hagrid decided that since Harry seemed to be all right, and that he didn't need to accompany him any further. (especially in that stupid cart). "Well since you seem to be all right I guess I'll head back to Hogwarts now that you know what you need. So if you would be so kind I'll just take the cart back first." he said with a look of disgust at the cart.

Harry was to happy to notice this so they let Hagrid go back before heading far deeper than they had traveled for Harry's trust vault. After nearly twenty minutes at such a fast speed they were miles underground in the heart of London. They finally slowed to a stop in front of a beautiful looking door made of marble with a magnificent looking dragon made out of what looked like pure gold with enormous rubies for eyes.

Griphook told Harry that to gain access he must cut his hand and let the blood collect at the basin off to the right of the door. He handed Harry a knife and told him that he would know when enough blood had collected.

So harry walked over and very nervously cut his hand and let the blood drip into the bowl. After only a few drops there was a sudden creaking sound as the door slowly opened to reveal not just a room filled with gold, but filled with what appeared to be all the appliances and furniture for a house, many rows of old and worn books, and even a trunk sitting right in the very front. on top there were two letters with one labeled HARRY, and the other labeled SIRIUS. Sirius who was Sirius Harry wondered briefly before opening the letter with his name on it.

To my dearest son,

If you are reading this than your father and I have died before your eleventh birthday and you have hopefully been escorted hear by your godfather Sirius Black, or our other dear friend Remus Lupin. I know that you must be sad but a great man once said that death is only the next great adventure. In this multi compartment trunk is what Sirius calls the greatest bachelor pad on earth because it can be stored anywhere you want it to be. It has 4 compartments that can be used as storage spaces, and 3 compartments that are like rooms. The first one is a kitchen with all the accessories you could ever need. The second is a bedroom that is equipped with a full bathroom. The final is a room that changes with the owner. For your father it was initially a dueling chamber, but now it is a very nice study. This was a gift to the first head boy of Hogwarts a Nathaniel Potter and will open only to a Potter. We want to be there when you open this, but alas we are not. Know that we love and care for you no matter what. If anyone other than Sirius escorted you here than give them Sirius' letter and our deepest thanks for raising you. We will hide under the Fidelus charm with our friend Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper because no one would ever think to use Peter. Remember my son we chose to fight for what is good and right, for our beliefs, not for what other people think is right or fair or what was easy. Always work hard and do your best because we will always watch over you and be proud.

Always with Love,

Your mother Lilly Potter

By the end Harry had tears in his eyes that seemed to be held back by sheer force of will. His parents loved him and were happy. He finally felt loved and appreciated. If they wanted him to work hard then he would work harder than anyone and be the best.

After a couple of minutes he regained his composure and started exploring this chamber and decided that he had no need for any of the things in here except for the trunk, and maybe the books depending on how many where in the trunk, so he promptly invited Sarah and Griphook down so that he could explore its three rooms. In the kitchen was enough cookware for an entire restaurant, which pleased Harry greatly as one of the few chores that he actually liked doing was cooking for the Dursleys. There was food in the pantry and it actually looked edible which shocked him as it had been here for ten years.

"Griphook how is any of this food still good? It should have spoiled years ago." Sarah said echoing Harry's thoughts.

"There are spells on this pantry to keep food fresh and to replenish anything that is taken out. Also there appears to be spells to automatically clean anything put in the sink." Griphook said.

"Can you actually see the magic or is there some sign that these spells are here?" Harry inquired.

"Yes it is a little known fact that goblins can see magic around them and with enough practice and concentration can even identify what spells are at work. It is difficult and can actually be learned by wizards though they do not have the natural affinity for it that we do." Said the goblin archly.

"Wow can you please tell me what other spells are on the trunk. Or can you even teach me how to see the magic around me?" Harry pleaded to the goblin already trying to be the best he could be.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to point you in the right direction, so I will give you a list of good books on the subject when we get back to the bank. as to your other question there are several enchantments on the trunk. Mostly security features but there is one that seems to hide everything going out of the trunk. If I had to guess I would say it to stop the ministry from monitoring spell usage or to hide from an enemy. Either way you could certainly practice your magic over the summer unlike the rest of your classmates." The Goblin said realizing that this wizard did not demand anything from him as would most purebloods with his wealth and his respect for this boy grew a little more.

The bedroom was comfortable and a soft blue and a very elegant looking four poster king sized bed, with a bathroom fit for a king. It had a very large hot tub that could seat five people easily, and a separate shower with a beautifully designed iced window. The study had no books in it so Harry suspected that the books for in here were the ones that he saw in the vault, and was large enough that Harry thought that he might be able to use it as a dueling chamber and a study in honor of both of his parents. Harry got griphook and Sarah to help him load all the books into his trunk even though he didn't think that he would be able to use many of them. Finally they decided to leave and Harry made the trunk light enough for him to carry around easily. With that they got Harry his new gold pouch and the recommended books from Griphook, and on a sudden inspiration asked whether he had an account manager or not. As it turned out the manager from that account had recently passed on and with no active Potter heirs it was not a bank priority to replace.

"Griphook I don't know whether you would be interested or not, but would you manage my accounts? I could make sure you make more money than you did before." Harry almost fearfully asked.

Griphook stood floored by this mere child. He had offered him a large pay raise and a better standing in the bank. That meant more respect, and respect was the most important thing to a goblin. "Yes Harry I would be honored to manage your accounts. The standard rate is 10 of any profits made. If that would be acceptable than I can began reviewing your records in more detail, to help determine what exactly happened to the money that was taken from you."

With that Harry and sarah stepped out into the alley to actually shop when Harry noticed that it was nearly five in the evening. Harry started to panic thinking that the Dursleys would kill him if he was late for dinner.

"Sarah we have to get home my uncle is gonna kill me if I don't make dinner." Harry was almost hyperventilating now.

"Breathe Harry we can come back here tomorrow and do all the shopping then it will be OK." Sarah calmly replied taking Harry's hand and leading him around and behind the book store they first appeared behind. Sarah reminded him to make his trunk unnoticeable to the dursleys before they quickly appeared in the secluded part of the park they always went to. Harry ran back into his home just as his Uncle pulled into the driveway. He stored his new trunk and quickly made his way to the kitchen to cook before his relatives would yell at him.

That night as Harry was going to sleep he thought that it had been a very good day. And hopefully tomorrow would hopefully be even better.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 : Shopping Frenzy

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of his Aunt screeching for him to make breakfast for the 'family' before Uncle Vernon had to go to work. After a quick breakfast where Harry ate very little his aunt gave him a list of chores to do.

After he quickly did all of his chores he grabbed his still hidden trunk and left to go to the park and meet Sarah. He Trudged through the thick woods and finally emerged in the same clearing that they always met at. She grabbed his arm and they quickly teleported to the back of the bookstore. Miraculously no one saw them come in and they made for there first destination Olivanders fine wands.

They made there way inside and found a dusty shop with rows and rows of small boxes which they correctly assumed had wands hidden in.

"Well if that isn't Harry Potter, but I'm afraid I don't recognize your companion." Came a very creepy voice from the corner.

Harry and Sarah both squeaked and turned to face the voice. "Who are you?" Harry inquired sounding much braver than he felt.

"It is okay my name is Mr. Ollivander and I own this shop. I remember every wand that I have sold even the one that gave you that scar on your forehead. I am curious as to how your friend got here seeing as she is a muggle."

"I teleported here in here with me. Thats the only way I know how to get here and she's my best friend." Harry stated proudly as Sarah beamed at him.

"Teleported you say I am not familiar with that do you perhaps mean you apparated?" Asked a now curious Ollivander.

"Well I use my magic and we instantly get moved to where I want to go so I call it teleprting." Harry now slightly more confident said.

"Curious. Yes very curious indeed. I wonder Mr. Potter how long have you been using your magic."

"I've been doing it since I was seven. How do I select a wand or does it matter?" Harry said trying to get back to his mission.

Olivander stored this information to tell to professor Dumbledore later. "They have a saying that the wand choses the wizard Mr. Potter. So If you could show me your wand hand we may begin."

With that they began the very tedious process of finding a wand for Harry. After the umpteenth mismatched wand Ollivanders was practically in a state of ruin from all the damage Harry was accidentally causing with the wands.

"I Wonder ... here Mr. Potter try this one. Eleven inches Holly and Phoenix feather nice and supple." Ollivander had an almost maniacal gleam in his eye as Harry took the wand from him.

Harry instantly felt the difference though it didn't quite resonate perfectly with his magic. "Mr. Ollivander is it possible to have a wand custom made, because I feel closer to this wand than any other and even it does not feel quite right?"

"Curious .. you are sure that this wand feels better than any other you have tried. Well a custom wand is not unheard of. Though it is terribly expensive. The plus side is that it will always work, but it takes a while to put the wand together so few go this route for a first wand. But if you wish I can make you a custom wand although you would have to wait for several hours before I can make it, and that does not even count the selection process." Ollivander looked hesitant at this line of questioning.

"What is curious about this wand? and I would like to commission a custom wand no matter the price." Harry stated confidently hoping to get the custom wand.

"What is curious is that the Phoenix that gave the feather for your wand gave only one other feather. That wand is incidentally the one that gave you your scar. It will cost you 300 galleons for the custom wand, and I will need to take you in back to get your supplies ready for the crafting." Said Ollivander who was smiling a very eerie smile as he lead a now thoughtful Harry and a worried looking Sarah into the back of his shop for the fitting of the custom wand.

"Please walk around the different things that you see on this table and hold your hand out palm down. You will know when a material has selected you." Ollivander said indicating how it should be done.

Harry wondered around the table hand out and started indicating things that felt right to him. He finally made the complete circuit and Mr. Ollivander told him to stop. He looked at the pile of materials and was astonished at what he saw. There was a Phoenix feather from the father of Harry's and Voldemorts wands. There was the heart string of a dragon that was owned formerly by the Potters and killed in the last war. There was the tail hair of a unicorn recently killed in the Forbidden Forest(yeah it was killed by Voldie/Quirrell). The wood was actually two types: Holly like the wand in Harry's hand and Yew exactly the same as the tree Voldemorts wand is from.

"Yes. Yes, this will be one of the finest creations that I have ever made, but it will take me longer than I originally thought. Come back right as I close at nine this evening and I will have it done for you." Mr. Ollivander took one look at Harry and told him to pay later.

With that out of the way they made there way towards the leaky cauldron in search of a bite to eat. There was once again a great deal made out of Harry's presence as he and Sarah made there way toward the bar and Tom as he introduced himself ushered them into a private room for lunch. Harry who was still Hungary from breakfast ordered a roast beef and mashed potatoes platter, while Sarah who was starving ordered a fish and chips platter. After they had there lunch they discreetly made there way out and back into the alley.

"So where to next Sarah I don't really care so what do you want to do?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Well we still are lugging your trunk around, so why don't we go get robes then we can send an owl since you still have to owl Hogwarts." Sarah said as she heard Harry mumble something about her liking clothes too much.

They quickly got Harry fitted and had purchased his robes when Harry thought that they had only seen people in robes in the alley, so he bought Sarah a set to wear amidst much protesting on her part. After they got that settled they headed off to the post office and after finding out about rates rented an owl to deliver the conformation letter to hogwarts and to ask how to get there.

"All right we still need to get potion stuff so we head to that place over there with all the smelly stuff in the windows." Sarah said in an important sounding voice as Harry sniggered at her. After she smacked him they made there way to the apothecary and bought a standard first year potions set. With that left the only stop left was at Flourish and Blotts to buy the books.

Upon entering Harry and Sarah stood there gaping like goldfish at seeing all these books about magic. They quickly found all the required books and started looking around for other books to buy. They saw many books that they wanted, but limited themselves to just a few although they did get one on curses to use on Dudley and his gang if they ever tried anything. With there purchases in hand they made there way around the back of the bookstore when Harry saw a sign that interested him.

"lets go check out this store. You know how much I hate my glasses." And "Optical Illusions" sounded like a great place to get a new set to Harry.

Sarah who also wore glasses decided that that would be a good idea and was even thinking about getting some for herself. As they entered they saw all sorts of glasses and mirrors set up all over the shop and quickly made there way towards the counter to an elderly witch who was eying Harry with interest.

"Excuse me miss but I was looking for a new set of glasses and I was wondering whether there was a difference between muggle and magical glasses?" Harry politely asked.

"The only difference is that we can put charms on the glasses like a sticking charm, or a waterproof charm." The witch stated as though this was the most common thing in the world, and I guess it kinda was.

"Really?" asked a very excited Sarah "What all charms can you put on glasses? Do they have to be magical glasses or could you put it on our muggle glasses?" The witch handed over a pamphlet that detailed the services available.

OPTICAL ILLUSIONS : Glasses cost may vary with charms added.

weather proof charm : 1 galleon

sticking charm : 1 galleon

summon proof charm: 2 galleons

Twinkling charm : 3 galleons

eye color changing charm: 4 galleons

prescription adjustment charm: 5 galleons

distance enhancement charm : 10 galleons

increased night vision charm : 15 galleons

speed reading charm(5 times normal speed):20 galleons

speed reading charm(10 times normal speed):30 galleons

permanent shield charm : 40 galleons

foreign language charm : 50 galleons

increased mental understanding : 60 galleons

see through charm : 500 galleons (Auror discount : 50 galleons)

The two speed reading charms can be combined to allow you to read 15 times normal speed

The increased mental understanding charm is guaranteed to double your ability to understand a text

"M'am what exactly is the twinkling charm, the foreign language charm, the shield charm and the see through charm?" Harry asked after reading the little sheet.

"The twinkling charm as I call it causes your eyes to have a shiny appearance and it seems like they are twinkling. The foreign language charm will allow you to read French, German, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, Portuguese, Chinese, Japanese, and several magical languages. The shield charm will stop some legillimancy attacks which is like a form of mind reading. However this is no substitute for occulemency which is a much better defense, and it will also increase your rate of reading and understanding as well as memory. The see through charm allows you to see through anything whether it is a wall or an invisibility cloak, though very few people ever want that one because of the cost and it isn't that useful for anyone that isn't an Auror or a thief. Now have you decided what charms you want to add, or if you are buying glasses? And do you have the money to pay for this Mr. Potter?" The witch asked thinking that this child didn't have any money on him.

Sensing the witch's rudeness Harry decided to flash her his moneybag as he 'stretched'. The witch seeing all that gold suddenly became more helpful and started recommending frames and charms to use.

"I think that I will just have you charm my glasses, and I'll take everything but the color change and the twinkle charm. plus whatever my friend here wants." Harry stated and nearly laughed at the look in the witch's eyes at hearing this.

"But Harry that is way to much and I couldn't possibly accept a gift like that. This stuff costs a fortune." She said to her friend and glared at him.

"Well then its a good thing that I have a fortune, but you don't have to get all the charms. But if you don't want to be able to read quicker or understand even better than you already do than I will have to make this your birthday gift." Harry said this with a smile until his oxygen was cut off and his vision obscured by the pretty little blonde girl.

"OOh thank you Harry you don't have to get me anything for christmas either this is too much already." She suddenly realized what she was doing and let him go and started turning a very bright red.

With that the witch took them in back and started performing very complex looking charms with what appeared to be very precise wand movements and incantations. after forty minutes of this she said the charms were done and gave Harry his bill. He paid the witch the 854 galleons for there glasses. She handed them a pamphlet which explained the full limitations of the charms and told them that they might have headaches the first few times they used the charms.(The see through charm had to be activated by tapping your wand on them and saying activate) Sarah checked her watch and told harry that it was a little after four o'clock in the evening and that they should get home since Harry could teleport back later and get his wand from Ollivanders since his relatives always locked him in his cupboard well before nine and never checked on him until they wanted breakfast.

They teleported back to the park and began walking home. They apparated and Harry went to make his relatives dinner and get ready to head back to Ollivanders.

Professor Albus Dumbledore was just finishing reading an interesting note that he got from his old friend Ollivander about Harry Potter and how the wand that he made for the boy was extremely powerful, but also very temperamental. He had received the boys conformation letter earlier and had talked to Hagrid about the boy. He wanted to sell the boy another wand for him to learn on so that he didn't blow himself up learning how to use it. He also wondered how the boy said he had been apparating since he was seven and seemed to capable of side-along apparation if his story was to be believed. Most wizards would feel at least a little tired themselves after such a feat after they had magically matured, but Harry apparently did it all the time without feeling exhaustion in any form. This was either very good or very bad. Albus believed that Voldemort hadn't died and was currently protecting the sorcerers stone since that would give Voldemort his immortality.

"The boy is obviously very powerful. I must be able to control him if I don't want another Tom Riddle on my hands." With that he decided to meet the boy tonight to try to get a feel for him.

Harry apparated to Diagon alley and quickly made his way towards Ollivanders. He wanted to be able to get home quickly. He already wasn't sure how he was going to tell them that he wanted to go to hogwarts and was afraid that they wouldn't let him or they would force him to stay at home so no one could see him and tarnish their name. He thought about asking for help but was far to proud to ask for it. He arrived ten minutes before closing to see an old wizard in purple robes with the longest beard he had ever seen. This old wizard just seemed to radiate power and authority. He even had the twinkle charm on the glasses he wore Harry noticed

"And you must be Harry Potter. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts." Albus introduced himself.

"It's good to meet you sir. I was just coming to collect my new wand. I had it commissioned earlier today." Harry stated with pride.

Albus eyes seemed to twinkle in overtime at this statement. "As a matter of fact that is precisely why I am here at this late hour. You see Mr. Ollivander seems to think that there is something rather unique about you and the wand he made this afternoon and wanted my opinion on the matter. But why does your aunt and uncle let you out so late by yourself?"

Harry looked down at this and replied "Well sir you see my relatives had already locked me in my cupboard for the night so I teleported out behind the bookstore. I'm not going to get in trouble am I sir?" The boy looked at him hopefully.

Albus frowned deeply at this. This boy was obviously not treated as well as he should be. "No my dear boy you are not in trouble I will even accompany you home so that you do not get in trouble. Now let us see Mr. Ollivander about your wand."

They walked in back and greeted Ollivander, and with a flourish he presented Harry his magnificent new wand. As soon as his fingers touched the wood Harry felt a warm tingle spread through him and if he hadn't closed his eyes he would have seen his aura flare around him briefly as the wand recognized its owner. Albus and Ollivander shared a look and decided to get this boy another wand as well so he didn't blow himself up using this one.

"Harry we would like you to buy another wand as well as this wand because it seems unstable right now, and we wouldn't want to hurt you on accident would we." said Albus with a twinkle barely visible.

With that Ollivander presented the brother wand to Voldemort and Harry paid for 2 wands a wand holster for each that strapped to each of his forearms and would appear in his hand the instant he flicked his wrist.

Albus then took Harry's hand and told him to take the both of them to his home in order to see if Harry actually did apparate. He suddenly felt the pull that comes from apparation and found himself standing in front of number 4 Privet drive again.

"Harry it is late I will come back at ten am tomorrow to talk to your relatives. Ok? Good then I will see you tomorrow." And with that Albus disappeared right in front of Harry with no pop to be heard.

Harry snuck back into his cupboard without a sound and fell asleep instantly after such a hard day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : I'm not sure what pairing everyone wants, so I'll make it an open forum. Leave me responses of who you want to see. I'll try what ever seems the most popular from Sarah to bellatrix, Just let me see the votes. If it's real close I'll probably do a multi ship, or a hareem.

Chapter 4 : The Guardians

"Boy get in here and make us some breakfast or I'll lock you in that cupboard for the rest of the week." Came harry's wake up from his uncle. This not being an idle threat forced Harry to quickly get up and out to make breakfast.

After the usual breakfast that would feed a fully grown whale was eaten by both uncle Vernon and Dudley. Harry ate his meager portion and started on the list of chores his Aunt gave him. Just as Harry was finishing the weeding of the garden Professor Dumbledore arrived.

"Harry why don't I just give you a hand there" And with a wave of his wand all the weeds vanished from sight. "now that your done why don't you go get changed so we can have that talk with your aunt and uncle."

Harry went inside and as soon as he did his aunt screeched at him for daring to come into her home while he was still dirty. Professor Dumbledore frowned at this as it is impossible to come in clean after weeding without the use of magic. So he waved his hand and vanished the dirt on Harry.

Well this set Petunia to screeching again which got the attention of Dudley who was watching TV in the other room. Dudley and Professor Dumbledore entered the kitchen at the same time and both stopped cold though for very different reasons. Dudley was intimidated by the awe inspiring headmaster. whereas Professor Dumbledore was thinking that the whole household would be rather thin after seeing Petunia, but this was the most overweight child he had ever seen(and after teaching for 100 years he had seen allot of children).

"Excuse me Mrs. Dursley but my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here concerning your nephew who has recently been accepted to our humble establishment. I would like to talk to you and your husband about the arrangements for young Harry's attendance." Dumbledore said smoothly.

Harry was observing his relatives responses and wasn't disappointed. His cousin fainted and his aunt was gaping at Harry and looking fearfully at the old professor. All of a sudden she dashed out of the room and grabbed the phone and dialed a number very quickly.

"Vernon hurry up and get home there is a freak from that freak school." And with that she hung up. "My husband will be here in ten minutes" Aunt Petunia said with barely hidden anger.

Sure enough Ten minutes later, which was filled almost entirely with glares from Petunia, Vernon arrived at home and stormed into the house. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FREAK! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OLD MAN!" He bellowed as soon as he caught sight of the old man in his living room not realizing that he was the possibly the greatest wizard on earth.

Dumbledore quickly jumped to his feat and brought his aura out to further intimidate the man in front of him. "Listen to me Vernon Dursley I am not just a feeble old man." Dumbledore then sat down and politely said "We have much to discuss and yelling rarely solves anything."

Vernon just about fainted before absently nodding his head and sitting down next to his wife. "Now, Harry has been accepted into Hogwarts. He will have to ride the train from king cross station on september the first and will be staying at Hogwarts until next summer unless you would like him home for christmas or easter. are there any problems with this?" Dumbledore politely asked.

"Now see here I will not be told what to do in my own home. You want the boy at the school so bad then you keep him there. We don't want him back in this house. We swore we would stamp the magic out of him when we took him, but since we couldn't make him normal we want nothing to do with him." Vernon exclaimed indignantly.

"Couldn't I just stay with Sirius?" Asked Harry meekly.

"How do you even know who Sirius is Harry?" asked Dumbledore while giving Harry a penetrating gaze.

"I found out about him when I visited my vault at Gringotts. My parents left me a letter that said that I should have been raised by Sirius sir." Harry now very nervous said.

"Harry Sirius was sent to the prison Azkaban the day after your parents were murdered because he betrayed your parents to Voldemort, and then blew up an entire street when one of your parents friends confronted him. He killed Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles Harry. he will never leave Azkaban a free man after that." Dumbledore replied solemnly.

"Thats not possible. in my letter my parents said that Peter was supposed to be the secret keeper. They said everyone thought that it would be Sirius that would be secret keeper so they made it Peter. What is a secret keeper sir?" Harry asked suddenly more confident.

"Harry are you sure. Let me see this letter that you speak of." Dumbledore said very urgently all of a sudden.

Harry was just reaching into his trunk to get the letter when he heard his uncle bellow "You mean that little freeloader has money. Then I demand payment for all the clothes we have given him and all the food he has eaten. He has been nothing but a burden on us since the day he got here." Harry quickly returned with the letter to see Professor Dumbledore now looking angrily at his uncle.

"Harry let me see this letter Harry." Harry handed over the letter and watched as Dumbledore drew his wand and started waving it over the parchment while mumbling in a language he'd never heard.

"Harry if this letter is genuine then we may well have been holding an innocent man in prison for 10 years. And for you Mr. Dursley you are in no way entitled to any money for the care of a child. He has clothes that don't fit him and he is nothing but skin and bones so it is obvious that you don't feed him all that much. And I saw him doing hard work while your son sat and watched tv, so I would not call him a freeloader." Harry sat in shock at his professors outburst.

"Harry I'm sorry that I have to leave, but Sirius was sent to prison without trial so I'm going to try to get him one before he suffers anymore. We will discuss your living arrangements after I have dealt with this. Harry please remember not to use magic unless it is in self defense." With that he stood up and apparated to the ministry to call an emergency session of the wizengmoat on behalf of Sirius Black.

"Boy get out of my sight before I do something you'll regret." His uncle was nearly purple with rage now.

Harry quickly left with both of his wands to go to the park and explain everything to Sarah. He was practically sprinting the whole way and Sarah could immediately tell that he was very excited about something.

"So did you get it?" she asked eagerly.

Harry quickly replayed everything that had happened since the last time he had seen her.

"So are you going to go to that school and leave me?" She asked with tears in her eyes now.

Harry paused he had never realized that he would have to leave his best friend behind. All of a sudden he didn't want to go Hogwarts so much. He could get any books he needed from Diagon Alley and with his new reading skills he would probably learn faster by himself any ways. he could practice his magic as much as he wanted thanks to his trunk. If Sirius was freed then he could stay with Sirius in the house down the street that was for sale. He didn't know how much a house cost, but he surely had enough to get one. Finally he said "I don't know I want to stay here with you, but I want to get away from the Dursleys too. I don't know what to do." Harry sat there dejectedly studying the ground in front of him. Sarah sat there in silence for a few minutes before Harry jumped up.

" I just realized. I cant use my magic anymore to keep Dudley away. What are we gonna do when we see him next?" Harry said quickly.

"Well we have to find another way. Wait my cousin takes karate class. why don't we try to find somewhere to take karate. My parents will pay for me, and you can pay for you too." Sarah suddenly exclaimed. With that pronouncement they went to Sarah's house and started looking in the phonebook for a karate studio. They finally found one close by that offered three forms of martial arts. They offered Aikido, Judo, and a kickboxing class.

They called the studio and got directions to visit it.(It was only 6 blocks away) When they got there they were let into a room with a middle aged man sitting down. He introduced himself as John Dupree, offered them a seat and asked them which one they were interested in taking.

"Well we don't really know the difference, so could you tell us about each one." Harry asked politely.

John went on to explain how Aikido was more based on using your opponents size and strength against him. Judo was based more on form and offense, and kickboxing he didn't recommend for anyone under 14 due to it mostly being filled with adults.

"Well it sounds like Aikido is more what we are looking for, but is there a way to learn the others without taking the classes? Or is it that you can only study one?" Sarah asked looking hopeful.

"There are books that you can buy that will explain the martial arts, but there is no substitute for a good instructor and practice. You could take one class for a while and then take another class if you wish to study more than one form. Although there are very few that take this route since it takes a long time to master one of the forms, and no two forms are the same." John replied.

"Where can we buy these books and if our parents said yes when could we start taking classes?" this from Harry.

"Well I could start you off in about a week and a half, but your guardians must come in and sign these documents to enroll you." John said while scribbling something down on a piece of paper." Go to the bookstore down the street and get these books if you really are interested in studying more than one form. If you read these and come to class you would be fully capable of defending yourself in no time at all."

They thanked him and left to buy the books(there were three on each subject), and then headed home to get permission. Sarah easily got permission provided they got some assurances of their daughters safety while she was in class. Harry however decided to just alter his appearance and go back to sign the forms himself.(They couldn't detect the magic used while in his trunk)

Dumbledore managed to get the wizengmoat assembled and was getting ready to introduce the idea when Cornelius Fudge entered the room with a hint of arrogance. "Thank you for coming today on such short notice. I have recently obtained information that a man in Azkaban may be there without having committed the crime he is accused of. With that I open the floor to comments before we begin." Dumbledore said expecting Fudge to make a long winded speech about how this injustice must be fixed immediately since he was informed that a man was wrongfully in prison two hours ago. Fudge did not disappoint.

After nearly twenty minutes Fudge sat again, and most of the wizengmoat was nodding in agreement. No one else had anything to say So Dumblerdore stood again. "I contacted the warden of Azkaban earlier and the prisoner has agreed to a trial under the influence of veriteserum. Does anyone object to a trial tomorrow morning at ten. The only witnesses are in this room or have agreed to this." No one objected. "Sirius Black will be brought to trial tomorrow morning then." This announcement had the effect of nearly the entire wizengmoat jumping to its feet to protest this. Everyone new that Sirius Black was a murderer.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore boomed. "There were no objections so Sirius Black will be tried tomorrow by the full court. He was never given a trial, so he is entitled to one. I have spoken to Harry Potter and he has personally requested this trial. So with that I dismiss court to be reconvened tomorrow at nine thirty." He left after this last remark. To prepare for what would surely be a long day and to tell Harry of the plans tomorrow.

When Dumbledore appeared near number four he saw Harry carrying a stack of books on what appeared to be martial arts. He greeted Harry just as he was going through the door and informed him that Sirius trial would be at ten. he would be by to pick him up at nine tomorrow. "Oh and Harry wear robes, the nicest set you own." He left Harry to his own thoughts and made ready for the ensuing political battle tomorrow.

Harry quickly stowed his new books in his trunk and was promptly locked into his closet for the night. Harry couldn't stop smiling as went to bed that night. Tomorrow he would get to see his godfather, and maybe even leave this place forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Trial of Sirius Black

Harry was up and ready by the time his Aunt called out for him. He made breakfast for the family and then went to get ready.

"Boy I don't care what that freak said, you are still going to do your chores around here." His uncle stated with authority.

"Sorry, uncle Vernon, but I have to go to court today to see my godfather. They think that he killed all those people, so I won't be doing any chores. Professor will be here in an hour to pick me up, so I have to shower and change in order to be ready." Harry saw his Uncle getting more and more purple, so wisely decided to leave before his uncle blew a gasket. he even made it to the bathroom upstairs to shower when he heard his uncle loose it and charge up the stairs to put him in his place.

Harry quickly jumped out the window and shimmied his way down only to meet his cousin and proceed to be punched square in the eye for his trouble. He staggered back into the house as his uncle looked down and saw him. He quickly ran down the stairs and out the front door to see Harry running off. He gave chase and his size quickly allowed him to catch the small boy.

"Thought that you would get away with that did you well I'll teach you to make me run." with that he quickly hit the boy in the stomach knocking the breath out of Harry. he dragged him back to the house and threw him into the cupboard. "Just for that you're gonna stay in that cupboard until I decide to let you out you bloody freak."

Harry was silently crying and praying that professor Dumbledore showed up soon to let him out. He waited nearly a half hour before he heard a knocking on the door. He prayed it was his professor.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley I am here to take Harry to the trial. Is he ready?" Came the friendly voice of the headmaster.

Harry could almost here his aunt pale as she saw the wizened old man. He started pounding on the door and screaming to be let out and crying as loud as he could. Dumbledore heard this and immediately vanished the door so Harry fell out and ripped his already overlarge shirt on the frame. He looked truly awful as he stood on shaky legs to meet the gaze of the headmaster.

"Sir I'll be ready in a minute if you can give me a moment." He turned to walk to his trunk, but never made it as he fell as soon as he tried to walk.

Dumbledore now outraged thundered "WHAT DID YOUR FAMILY DO TO THIS BOY PETUNIA?"

His Aunt shied away and started babbling incoherently. at the wrath of the mage before her.

"Harry gather your things. No matter the outcome today I will make arrangements for you. You will not be returning here. These animals are unfit to raise a child, so I will take you myself if I have to." Dumbledore said gently as he performed some minor healing on Harry.

"No you can't take the boy. I won't allow it!" His uncle seemed to have regained his anger.

"Why Uncle? All you ever do is tell me I'm worthless, and that you should've gotten rid of me. What possible reason would you want me to stay for?" Harry asked from the stairs.

"It doesn't matter I am not letting you leave this house. I won't let you leave." Vernon was now screaming hysterically.

"It was you. You were the one that was taking all my money. That's why you kept me, so that you could steal the money my parents left me. I knew that there was no way you could afford all the stuff you buy. Well now the well has dried up. you can't get my money anymore." Albus was enraged yet again at hearing that they stole money from a child.

Vernon suddenly lunged at Harry hoping to get him away from the wizard, but Dumbledore didn't get his reputation for nothing. He quickly banished Vernon down the hall and there was a loud crack which sounded like his collarbone breaking. "We are leaving now Harry."

"Thank you sir. I was wondering if Sarah could come with me since I will mostly be sitting there. She was very interested and I really want her to be there." Harry said very weakly as they left.

The headmaster could not deny this boy anything in his current state. "Of course Harry we will pick her up on our way there." With that he lead Harry out of Privet drive for what would hopefully be the last time.

"Sir it would be faster if I apparated there since it is nearly an hours walk. She will be at our secret spot by now." At the headmasters nod he took his hand and there were there in an instant. Sarah squeaked at the sight of the old man until she saw Harry had brought him here.

"Sarah is it? I will be taking us to the trial afterwards he will be leaving his relatives. Would you like to join us and possibly say goodbye to Harry?" Dumbledore said gently.

"No I am staying here Sarah is my only friend I'll buy the house right next to hers. Its for sale and I can afford it. I can't leave her. Please sir." Harry begged of the headmaster.

"We will see Harry. Now both of you take my hand and we will be there in an instant." They grabbed his hands and instantly they appeared in the lobby of a building. "Hello Eric. I am escorting these two to the trial today so if you would." They walked through the hallway and took the lifts down to the bottom and quickly got to the court room.

Harry and Sarah had front row seats for the trial. They talked about different things while the space in the court room diminished. Once the clock struck ten a very pale Sirius Black was lead in by two dementors, one on each side. Sirius was pale starved and had the most unruly block of hair anyone had ever seen. He was lead to a chair in the center which suddenly sprouted cords that tied him to it.

Dumbledore stood and spoke "Sirius Black you stand accused of betraying the Potters, Murdering thirteen muggles, murdering Peter Pettigrew, and being the right hand of Lord Voldemort." The crowd collectively shivered except Harry and Sarah. "How do you plead?"

Sirius looked around and suddenly saw Harry who was waving at him. His eyes widened as he turned to face the court. He spoke "I am not guilty on all counts, and I will take Veritasserum to prove it."

The crowd started mumbling very loudly at this claim, and looked dubious. "Very well then Auror please administer the truth serum." A man in robes quickly came forward and added three drops of the serum to the convicts tongue.

Dumbledore stood "What is your name?"

"Sirius Black" he replied in a monotone.

"Have you ever served any dark lord?" he asked.

"No I turned away from the dark history of my family."

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"No Peter Pettigrew was the Potters secret keepers."

"Did you kill thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew on the night of November 1st 1980?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

"Then tell us what happened that night." Dumbledore added to leave no doubt.

"I hunted for Peter all day and I finally found him in Bristol. I asked him how he betrayed us, and he told me how Voldemort recruited him to spy on you since we were always so close. He played on Peter's desire for glory and turned him nearly six months before the Potters were killed. After that Peter blew up the street and cutoff his finger before turning into his animagus form of a rat and fleeing. Cornelius Fudge was the first to arrive after that and he arrested me and sent me to Azkaban without trial."

The crowd suddenly gasped at hearing this proclamation that Sirius Black was not a servant of the dark lord, nor did he kill all those people he was accused of killing. And was outraged that a man could serve ten years in hell without a trial. Dumbledore decided to put the final touch on. "Thank you. Now I call Harry Potter forward."

Harry stood nervously amidst many gasps and stares. "Now Harry who is it that your parents had as there secret keeper, and how do you know this?"

"Sir Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, and I know this because my parents told me this in a letter I found in my vault. They said that I was to be raised by Sirius if Peter ever betrayed them." Harry said with a timid whisper that carried through the room.

"Thank you Harry. No does anyone else have a question for either witness?" As none raised there hands "Then I call on the Jury for the verdict." Dumbledore announced. "All those that say guilty raise your hands."

Not one person Raised there hand and some started to clap. "Then I release you from custody Mr. Black, and I award you 100,000 galleons for each year of your confinement. I also wish to express my deepest sympathy that you had to suffer for ten years without trial and wish you and your godson well." Dumbledore looked at Sirius and Harry both were crying tears of joy while much of the courtroom celebrated justice done.

Sirius approached Harry. "Harry do you want to go home with me?" This was said in a shaky whisper. All that Harry could do is nod as he embraced his godfather for the first time that he could remember. They embraced each other until Sarah walked up and said in a whisper.

"Harry.. Are you still going to buy that house, cause' It will be really lonely without you?" Sirius looked confused as to why an eleven year old was buying a house.

"Sirius this is my best and only friend Sarah. I don't want to leave her and the house next to hers was for sale, so I was wondering whether it would be ok if I bought it so I didn't have to leave her." Harry said in almost pleading tone.

"Harry I would go anywhere with you. So we can go look at the house tomorrow. For now we go to my old home before I torch it to the ground." Sirius said giving his first smile in ten years.

Harry said to professor Dumbledore. And told Sirius that he had to get Sarah back to little whinging before they left. Sirius was amused until he took her hand and promptly vanished from sight only to reappear a moment later with out her. Dumbledore leaned over and whispered in his ear "He has many special abilities. You would do well not to say anything unusual about them."

"I'm ready to go Sirius. How are we going to get there? Are we going to apparate, or do you want to drive there. "Harry asked as though he hadn't just done something impossible for an eleven year old to do.

After Sirius managed to get his jaw working again he said. "Harry I think that we will floo there. Do you know how to use the floo system." At his negative response. "Well then I guess that this will be the first thing that I get to teach you." They made there way out of the bustling courtroom and to the Lobby fire place. Sirius explained how it was done and then took Harry's hand as they took the floo to number twelve Grimauld place.

Harry was now looking around with a little bit of apprehension. "Sorry that this place is such a mess, even if it doesn't look any better clean. I hated this house and I want to see about that house you mentioned earlier. So why don't you tell me about how you grew up while I see if that old house elf is still around."

Harry started telling Sirius all about his childhood. He told him how he didn't like the Dursley's and how they always were mean to him. He told him about how he found his magic and made his first friend. he told him everything that he could think of and it took two hours for him to run out of things to say.

They found a wrinkly little ball of rags that Sirius told Harry was a house elf formerly known as Kreacher. "I'd vanish his body, but I don't have a wand to do it with."

"Here you can have one of my wands until you get a new one." Harry said offering his non custom wand, and with a wave he was gone.

Sirius was speechless at how his godson had flourished in such a wretched environment. "Well I don't know about you, but I am starved so lets go get something to eat. I've got enough muggle money for a pizza so lets go down the street and get one."

They got back and just told each other about anything they could think of while Sirius went around doing what he could to clean the house enough for them to live in for a few weeks. When Harry started yawning Sirius put him to sleep in the first bedroom that he came across. After he tucked Harry in he said his goodnight and was off to call the headmaster to get some advice on what to do with such a talented 10 year old on his hands.

"Hogwarts, Headmasters office" He called into the fire after he tossed in some floo powder. "Professor did you know about everything that Harry has done? I don't know if I'd even send him to Hogwarts. He is already more talented with his magic than anyone you have there, and he can practice all he wants in that trunk of his. Me and James used to use that during the summer so I know that the ministry can't monitor magic in it."

"I don't know what to tell you Sirius, but do what you think should be done. If you decide not to enroll him , then I will ward the entire house to block out the ministry. There is no sense in just letting Harry's natural skills go to waste." The aged professor responded. "I hope that you get settled in soon, as I am still hunting for a dark arts professor. Harry has already got all of his school supplies, so You don't need to worry about that, but I caution you not to be to harsh with him. He has not known love before, and he has never had an adult to turn to before. He trusts and loves you, as you do him. So just do what you feel is right, and everything will turn out all right in the end."

With that they said goodnight and Sirius went to bed thinking hard about how he was going to handle the situation. Finally he decided that the headmaster was right, and went to sleep with a smile on his face dreaming of a life with him and Harry having a good life together.

A/N : I wanted to have Dumbledore be evil, but my fingers betrayed me and I made it the Dursley's. They could've easily gotten the first letter, and had the withdrawls done. i still need votes on ships, so when you review let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Growing up

Harry and Sirius went to look at the house next to Sarah's the next day, after eating a good breakfast made by Harry. The house was just like every other one in the neighborhood, so Harry was able to guide them around with ease. Harry loved the house and was begging Sirius all day to agree to it.

"All right Harry, we can make an offer on the house." Sirius said exasperatedly, but with a smile on his face as he had his waist attacked by a tremendous hug from Harry.

The family and Sirius haggled for a bit before they came to a mutually beneficial arrangement. Sirius told him that they would have the money as soon as they told him that he could move in. They agreed to be moved out in a week. Harry was busy telling Sarah all about his godfather and how they were moving in next door. After a very noisy celebration which had Sarah's parents telling them to go outside if they were going to make that much noise.

"Harry good to see your here. we are going to move in a week from today. So you and I need to go shopping to get stuff to put in this house I just bought, so say by to Sarah and were going to London to get some stuff." Sirius said jovially. Harry quickly said by and he and Sirius walked around the corner and vanished into thin air.

They appeared behind the bookstore and made straight for Ollivanders. They were met by Mr. Ollivander who was expecting them, and quickly started trying to get a new wand for Sirius. After about fifteen minutes they got a new wand, and a wand holster for Sirius. Sirius handed Harry back his wand and they went to the leaky cauldron for lunch.

"Harry we are going to go clothes shopping after we go to the bank. Do you want to get anything, or do you like wearing that out fit you're wearing?" Sirius asked with a little bit of trepidation that he might offend Harry.

At Harry's smile and emphatic nodding, he let out the breath he was holding. They quickly got a wallet and pouch like Harry's and made there way out towards muggle London to buy clothes and furniture for the new house.

Harry loved his first ever clothes shopping experience and got all manner of new clothes, underwear and shoes. Sirius didn't realize just how much he was buying until he saw the pile at the end. (Both he and Harry bought completely new wardrobes after all) "Well I guess I'll just pay for all of this then shrink it." Sirius said to Harry. He did that and then they made there way to get lunch, and towards a furniture store to get stuff for the new house.

They spent two hours shopping for furniture before they called it a day and went back to Grimauld place. They continued wit the effort to clean the house, and talked about what they wanted done with the house. They eventually decided to sell it after they had gone through and decided what was worth keeping, and what was worth selling. Sirius asked about something that Harry had mentioned earlier.

"You said that you were interested in martial arts earlier. Are you serious cause if you are I've got a friend that is a master. The only drawback is that he is a werewolf. He's not dangerous except on the night of the full moon, and I wanted to have him around, but he doesn't take charity. If you were really serious then he would gladly teach you for as long as you want to learn. He could stay with us since we have an extra bedroom, but I wanted your opinion before I asked him."

Harry was in thought for a minute before he responded. "I think that it is a great idea. Me and Sarah wanted to take lessons, and we bought these books on the subject. And I know that you want to have your friends around. What arts does he know?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Well firstly his name is Remus Lupin. And I know he studied Judo and Aikido, but I'm not sure what other forms he knows. You and Sarah can practice together and we can do whatever you want the rest of the time." Sirius was grinning broadly at the thought of living with his old friend again.

"Sirius, do I have to go to Hogwarts? Because I've read some of the books for the first years, and it is all really easy. I could learn faster here, and I could even go to muggle school. I could practice in my trunk, and with my new glasses I can go through both more than quick enough." Harry said this all in a rush.

"The pretty little blonde next door wouldn't have anything to do with this now would she?" Sirius asked teasingly watching the poor boy blush and mumble something about girls and cooties.

"Well then I guess its a good thing I talked to the headmaster and he thought that this might not be such a bad idea. He even said he would come and make it so that the ministry couldn't monitor the whole house instead of just your trunk. I might even teach you to be an animagus like me and your father." Sirius watched the growing look of pride that he would be like his father.

The rest of the week passed in much the same manner, and on the day that they were moving in, there was a knock on the door. Harry answered "Hello can I help you?"

There was a man who was graying far before his time and wore very tattered robes. "My name is Remus Lupin, and I haven't seen you since you were in nappies Harry." He said with a smile.

"Sirius! Remus is here. Come on in Sirius said you would be here today. You can help us pack everything we're keeping. Sirius isn't very good at that so I have to do most of it." Harry was grinning like a cat.

The things that they saved from the former black residence were much less than you would think. They actually kept the entire Black Library. Why throw away a book that will show you what your enemy's will do. They also kept a number of other family heirlooms that possessed no inherent danger. Other than that they shrunk some of Sirius Personal things and made one more tour to pick up anything they might of missed.

They got everything packed up and loaded in the new BMW that Sirius had bought. And drove over to the new house to see it empty and they started moving in. Sarah showed up after a little bit, so Harry explained everything that had happened since he saw her last.

They were settled the next day, and so Remus gave them the first lesson in Aikido that morning. After three hours of torture Remus called it a day. Needles to say both of the children were very sore when they finished and were grumbling about old men and being slave drivers. Harry started reading through his first year books, and was nearly done with them already when the door bell rang.

"Good afternoon Remus, Sirius, and Harry. I am here as promised to ward the house. have you been reading your books Harry?" The ancient professor asked kindly.

"Well you see sir ... I have been reading them, and I'm nearly done with the first year. Sirius said that I didn't have to go to Hogwarts on account of me being so far ahead of the others." Harry looked very ashamed and couldn't look the professor in the eye.

"It's okay Harry. Me and Sirius talked about this the other day and you have nothing to be ashamed of. You are quite good at magic, and since I am not your professor you may call me Albus if you wish." Albus said gently.

"Thank you ... Albus? My glasses make it so I learn so much faster, and I didn't want to leave Sarah." Harry was now blushing at the look the adults were sharing.

"Well why don't you come and watch me do the wards. You could learn allot from watching this. These are some very complicated wards I have to do." At Harry's nod they went into the kitchen and began. Nearly an hour later Albus sat down tiredly after putting up some very extensive wards.

"That should do it. Harry why don't you use your wand and do a spell you read about." Albus said wanting to see the boy use his wand.

Harry waved his wand and mumbled something. All of a sudden Sirius chair started to levitate off the ground and hover at three feet in the air. Said occupant of the chair promptly leaned forward and fell off. The rest of the group laughed as Sirius stood muttering something about cheeky eleven year olds. They ate dinner with Albus that night before Harry got tired and went to sleep.

"I think that it is now a good idea to see that Harry's relatives get what they oh so richly deserve. I will put them on trial for child abuse and theft. They won't go to Azkaban I think, but they will have to pay him back. I will also place a charm on them that will cause them to act like they do to Harry to everyone. They will find it very difficult to live for a few months while they are broke and no one likes them." The headmaster had an evil glint in his eye as he said this calmly. "We don't need to tell Harry. He will never even have to know. Goodnight."

Harry woke the next day and continued his training with Remus. After lunch he studied from his books while Sirius and Remus were out hunting for jobs. He would go and play with Sarah or go to a movie with his family as he called Sirius and Remus. That september when Harry went to school he realized just how much his glasses helped him and Sarah. They had gotten many school books from the library and were ages ahead of his classmates. After a few days the teacher held Harry and Sarah back.

"You two are the brightest children I have ever seen. You are at least two grades ahead of your class in every subject. I am going to talk to your guardians and see about advancing you several grades." The teacher beamed as she talked to them.

This would set a pattern for the years to come. Both Harry and Sarah would stay in a grade for a few months before there glasses and time they studied had them above there current level. They spent so much time together that neither knows if they became a couple, but by the time they were fifteen both loved each other(NOT IN LOVE, I STILL HAVEN'T MADE A DECISION, SO VOTE hehehe). They had a relationship that was like friends with benefits.

Harry and Sarah both studied relentlessly(They were more than a little nerd like about it). Harry studied his magical books as much as his muggle books and was quite accomplished in nearly all fields of magic including potions. Between Sirius and Remus they had a very good background in almost everything, so they helped him if he needed it. Sarah actually studied allot of magic theory, and the subjects that didn't actually require magic to use like potions, ancient runes, and arithmancy(The study of spell design).

Harry loved dueling. He could almost always be found studying something for dueling these days. He studied everything about dueling, and he even invented some minor jinxes' using arithmancy. He started dueling both Remus and Sirius and occasionally Tonks(Sorry but I love Tonks) just over a year ago, and was now winning almost every time. Harry had recently started combining muggle tactics into his dueling. He was trying to figure out how to make a sword or dagger that would be capable of absorbing, and possibly casting spells. So far he could rebound spells, but he wanted to absorb them and power the blade up. He also was incorporating muggle explosives in his fighting. He figured deatheater wouldn't know they were screwed until they got blown up.

They also continued with there martial arts, and while they had never faced anyone, but Remus and each other, they were better than most who had studied for years longer. They had even learned how to use a katana and throwing knives which Remus did as a hobby to. After five years of practice everyday they were quite proficient in Aikido, Judo, and even kung fu which was Remus' favorite. Harry favored the Judo while Sarah favored the Aikido.

They were inseparable and almost perfect matches for each other. Harry had grown into a fairly tall young man at the height of five foot eleven inches, and was nearly all muscle after all the exercise that Remus had him and Sarah do everyday. His green eyes and messy hair had many girls shooting Sarah jealous looks to which she responded to with kissing Harry.

Sarah also had come into her own and was five foot five, and as Harry said had curves in all the right places. With her flowing blonde hair and curvaceous figure she kept Harry sending glares wherever she went. They weren't exclusive, but they were very protective of the other.

Harry kept up with the events in the wizarding world, and was growing concerned. After the Triwizard had been reinstated two years ago everything seemed to go to hell. There was the escape of Bellatrix Lestrange from the prison Azkaban two years ago. She had been spotted several times around Albania, and Sirius told him that was the last spot that Voldemort had gone into hiding at. Then last year there were a string of murders that could not be explained, and some were speculating the return of the dark lord(namely Dumbledore) due to the increased death eater activity of late.

Harry thought that the monster who had slayed his parents had returned and this was the reason for his sudden interest in dueling. He was sure of it because of the dreams he was having that didn't seem like his own, and the occasional twinge he felt in his scar. He wanted to be there when Voldemort was killed, and he had to be good enough to stay alive to do that.

Harry had even talked Sirius into teaching him how to be an animagus. Sirius made him study occulemency so that he would learn faster, and after a month of reading and working he had sorted his mind and built at least weak defenses.

Sirius explained that he had to meditate on his form. he had to find the inner animal hidden in his mind. After an hour of meditation he stumbled across an animal he had only ever read about. A dark Phoenix is what he saw. He saw it circling overhead and come to rest near him. The dark Phoenix is considered the coming of war because they are said to appear in battle and disappear after it is over. He spent two months researching them and transfiguring different parts of his body in preparation.

He discovered that the black Phoenix were supposed to be nearly the perfect warriors. They could blend in with the shadows at will, as well as move nearly impossibly fast through them. This made them the ultimate nocturnal hunter, as they would be nearly invisible and moving as fast as the eye can see. They also could do something similar to apparation, except they left behind a cloud of black smoke instead of a pop. Also there song was supposed to give courage to ally's and bring fear to foes. The final thing was there tears were not as effective as a regular Phoenix, but were much better at blocking poisons and dark magic. It was even thought that they could make a universal antidote for poisons.

Finally a week before his graduation he made his first transformation. He felt a pain that he had never experienced. He felt his bones bend and shape. He felt his muscles and tendon shrinking to fit their new container. After the pain subsided Sirius held up a mirror. Looking back at him was a black Phoenix with shimmers in the color that made it look like it was on fire. He felt stronger and more powerful than he ever had. He could feel the instincts of the animal, but knew he was in control. When he transformed back he felt like all of his energy was gone. he fell asleep even though it was only noon and slept through to the next afternoon.

Harry and Sarah were just finished with there standard schooling, and were preparing to go to Oxford after the summer was over. They had made plans to go to the mall the next day, and were going to buy each other there birthday gifts. (There birthdays were only a week apart.) They went to bed that night both excited about the next day. Little did they know they would get more excitement the next day than ever before.

A/N Is my story really that bad. I have more than 5000 hits, and only about thirty reviews, and only two votes different then Harry Sarah. I lack creativity, so I need votes on ships **_AND POWERS_**(I only have one power vote) I should give people. I'll take suggestions on what existing characters should have, and new characters(I'll write new characters if people give me good ideas.) Rven if they're stupid give me something.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven : The Dark Phoenix Rises

Harry and Sarah decided to forgo there usual routine, so that they could spend the entire day together. They got the car from Sirius and drove to the local mall.

When they got there they parked and made there way in. They spent a little while going through the shops together, and dropping not so subtle hints about what they wanted. After they got lunch they separated so that they could buy there gifts in secret.

Sarah made her way down the hall to get Harry his gift from Spencers. They both loved pranks, and with magic pranking was very easy for Harry. He often would embarrass Dudley and his gang if they were picking on anyone. She got a few things, and made her way back to the car to hide it from Harry.

Harry meanwhile was at the jewelry store looking for the perfect gift. The sales attendant was showing him several interesting things, but nothing caught his eye. That is until he saw a locket that was engrave able. He read about some interesting charms that would work really well and instantly decided to get it. He had the words "My First and Best Friend : Always Together" inscribed on the back. With a picture of the two of them inside he knew he had the right gift. He left the shop to return his gift to the car.

That was when everything went to hell. A series of loud cracks was heard inside the mall followed by a chorus of very painful and deadly curses.

Harry didn't hesitate a second. He instantly drew both his wands and apparated in side the front door. He saw two very large deatheaters walking into one of the stores, and instantly started cursing.

"Ossis quasso. Ossis rimpo." Harry barely spoke as he pronounced his spells. The two thugs instantly fell to the bone breaking, and bone shattering curses. Harry bound them and stunned them before he made a portkey to the Auror department at the ministry for the goons that he first discovered.

He quickly looked around and saw no more deatheaters. He heard a scream down the hall and turned on the see through feature on his glasses. He saw a death eater cursing a woman. Harry apparated be hind him and cast a powerful bludgeoning curse at his back. "Frendo!" The death eater was instantly thrown from the force of the spell. Harry heard a crack as soon as the spell hit and knew that this one would not get up anytime soon.

Harry scanned for death eaters again and found none on this floor. He started searching for Sarah and couldn't find her anywhere. "Please let her be at the car. Please god." Harry prayed silently.

There were screams coming from upstairs now and not seeing any aurors present he fought the mob to get towards the escalators. At the top were two more deatheaters who appeared to be using the cruciatus curse on the security guards that had tried to apprehend them.

"Shit. I thought that I might have some help." Harry said now desperately wanting aurors to show up. Once again he apparated behind them, but one turned his head and saw the stunner in time to block it.

"So a little boy wants to play does he. I will show you how to play. Crucio" The deatheater mocked Harry.

Harry dodged and quickly let off a stream of minor jinx's at a much louder volume than usual. Trying to get the attention of any other deatheaters present. Followed by a silently cast stunner at the second deatheater. Neither saw it until it hit him in the chest. "Not so tough without your friend are you?" Harry taunted the man trying to get him to make a mistake.

"You insolent little whelp I kill you for that. Avada Kedavra" He screamed at the boy in front of him. Harry dodged again and let off another stream of minor jinx's this time followed by a very dark spell "Viscus impetus". It was from the black library and simulated a heart attack in its victim. It wasn't unforgivable because it never actually killed people except from the shock of a sudden heart attack.

"These guys must be new if they fall this easy." Harry smiled in triumph as he bound and stunned both assailants and started scanning for more deatheaters and Sarah. He saw one deatheater laying unconscious in a store just ahead, and another torturing a girl.

Harry came in at a run and saw that it was Sarah that was being tortured. Her face and arms had numerous cuts and she was screaming in pain at the curse the deatheater had just released. Harry who was just trying to delay the deatheaters until auror backup arrived was nearly apocalyptic with rage. His aura suddenly flared to life. It was a bright green almost exactly matching the killing curse. The deatheater spun as soon as he saw it. It was the last thing he ever saw as a banishing charm hit him with so much force that he shot back through the brick wall and outside to fall thirty feet. Harry quickly ran to Sarah waving his wand trying to heal her. He saw that she had taken numerous cutting hexes and now had been hit with a very painful and possibly lethal curse.

There were very few survivors of the "dolor excessum" curse. It literally shut down your body's functions one by one. "Sarah you going to be okay honey just hold in there Ok." Harry said desperately wishing he knew how to get to Saint Mungos hospital.

They sat there with her head in his lap just stroking her hair silently crying. Suddenly he remembered something that he read. Black Phoenix tears were great against dark magic. He transformed and started crying tears into the open wounds. He quickly saw the cuts healing over, but she didn't seem to be getting any better. He started singing the mourning tune of a sad Phoenix. Sarah closed her eyes as she listened. After a minute Harry couldn't see her breathing anymore.

Harry used his Phoenix travel to get up up to the last floor. He transformed back and raised wards to prevent apparation. He fired a reductor curse in the direction of the screams trying to alert the three deatheaters to his presence.

They all came out and seeing only one child set against them they laughed. "What are you going to do to us boy? You barely know how to hold a wand. I've been killing since before you were born." The deatheaters all laughed.

"Thats what you think. Ossis rimpo. Ossis rimpo Ossis rimpo." He fired the bone shattering spell at all three of there chests. The first one hit causing the man to scream his throat raw before he drowned in his own blood.

"So you know how to play do you. Well then play we will. Avada Kedavra!" The spell was intercepted by a wooden bench.

Harry then banished an entire granite statue straight at the other death eater. With a sickening crunch the deatheater collapsed. The leader now seemed to panic that this kid was so good. He closed his eyes and suddenly opened them in shock. He couldn't apparate. He tried to grab a portkey out of his robes, but the kid summoned it then banished it behind him.

"You want to play then lets play. Ossis rimpo." The deatheater dodged. He returned a killing curse. They continued trading curses until the kid quickly spun and all of a sudden a dagger came flying at his leg. The knife landed true and was quickly followed by a bone shattering curse to his wand arm. The scream that came from his throat would of shattered glass if it wasn't cut short by a stunner.

Harry bound him and quickly summoned the portkey from down the hall and set it down near him when a man with a gun spun around the corner. "Drop your weapon. I'm a police officer. Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly." The officer identified himself.

"Put your gun away officer the threat has been neutralized. right now I'm just apprehending the final culprit." Harry said this without even turning around. He bound the man in ropes and took off his mask. Rudopous Lestrange was the leader. He had escaped in the mass breakout of Azkaban last year with eight others. He was in the inner circle even if only because his wife was so much more powerful. Harry grinned evilly as he came up with a plan.

"If you want to help I need someone to go downstairs and meet my friends that are going to take custody of these terrorists. My cell phone number is 555-5555. call me when they get here and give the phone to the woman with pink or purple hair." Harry said not wanting anyone to see what he was going to do.

"How do I know that your not one of them?" the officer said not lowering his gun. Suddenly his gun flew into his hands.

"Because I am giving you your gun back." Harry slid it towards him. "Now if you could do as I ask we won't have any problems." Harry turned back to Lestrange. He summoned some glass vials and quickly conjured some concentrated hydrogen gas into them. He then looked into the mind of Lestrange and found the memory he was looking for.

He placed his wand to his temple and put the silvery substance that came out in the last vial. He looked at the portkey and duplicated its magical signal exactly so it would follow the first. He stuffed the vials into the ropes binding Lestrange. He set the portkey on him and activated it right after he ignited the ropes. The resulting explosion would kill the two deatheaters waiting for the return of one of the attack parties to give out portkeys to headquarters. Ten minutes later a box arrived with the final vial in it to show what happened at the mall.

Harry transformed into the Phoenix and 'smoked' back to where Sarah was laying completely motionless. He started singing the mournful tune of the Phoenix until there was a sudden magical presence in the room. He looked from side to side, but couldn't see it. He sensed it, and it was coming from Sarah's body. Suddenly there was a magical explosion, and Sarah sat up.

"What happened?" Sarah was looking around wildly. The last thing I remember is hearing you sing. I suddenly felt this surge through my body, and now it tingles all over. It sounds like your description of 'magical maturity' you had last year." Sarah was still looking pale and weak when Harry's phone rang.

"Hold on the aurors are here. They'll have a way for you to get to Saint Mungo's. Just hold on baby everything will be fine. Hello" This last part into his phone.

"Hello. My name is Auror Tonks who are you and where are the deatheaters." Tonks sounded sure and confident.

"Tonks its Harry. The deatheaters are all dead or stunned they should be out laying in the open. I'm on the second floor There is one in here, but he's out cold." Harry said in a defeated voice. He didn't mention Lestrange. He lowered the ward he raised and suddenly Tonks was standing near him. She got one look at what he was holding and suddenly wished she hadn't appeared. He was putting the locket he bought around her neck and whispering to her.

"Harry what happened here. We got report of ten deatheaters attacking here. None of them are still conscious, and four are dead. There were attacks all over the place. This is the only one that was completely stopped. How?" Tonks asked ashamed that she had to ask these questions while he held his sickly looking girlfriend. But she had a job to do.

Harry recounted the events as Sirius and Remus showed up and told them everything but the way he got rid of Lestranges body. He told them that he had portkeyed away after he was cursed.

"Harry we need to go. The Aurors will take care of getting Sarah to the hospital. We need to go tell her parents. They should hear it from us, not some ministry pencil pusher." Sirius said leading Harry away from Sarah.

They apparated home and made there way over to Sarah's house. They rang the doorbell and were greeted by Sarah's mother. "Mrs. Stevens Sarah was injured in a terrorist attack on the mall. There is also something else that you should know." Harry told her a brief summary of magic and its current dark lord.

"We can take you to see her, and we are heading over there now if you want to come?" Harry was very somber at this.

They quickly made their way over to the couch when Harry pulled out the string in his pocket. "Portus. This will take us to the alley. We can walk from there." They all grabbed it and were transported to Diagon Alley. They made their way to Saint Mungos and walked in on a mad house. There were people everywhere, so they walked up to the receptionist.

"Where is Sarah Stevens? She was at the mall when we were attacked." Harry asked the irritated looking receptionist.

"She's right down the hall. She can have visitors only for another hour, so be quick." The elderly woman snapped. They walked down the hall, opened the door and walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Decisions

Harry was surprised to see that Sarah was sitting up and smiling. Her smile faltered for a moment as her mom came into view, but was brighter than ever when she quickly gathered her in a hug and started sobbing. The nurse attending other patients in the room looked over.

"She is going to be fine. She just had a rough time with her maturation. We will keep her overnight while it settles. I've never seen one with such a bad reaction though. I Don't really know what happened." The nurse stated, leaving Harry Sirius and Remus in a state of disbelief.

"M'am Thats not possible. Sarah can't be going through maturation. She's a muggle." Harry was very confused now.

"Thats a good joke young man, but I assure you she has gone through her maturation. She had a lot of power in her, so her magic will be unstable for a few days, but she will be quite powerful when she gets control." The nurse had an amused grin on her face.

Dumbledore walked through the door a few moments later. "Harry do I even want to know how you managed to charm the register to get Sarah's name to appear on it. You know that muggles can't go to Hogwarts. It doesn't matter if they do know about magic." The Headmaster sounded stern, but was obviously amused.

"Headmaster I can't believe they got you to agree to this. This witch has just gone through her maturation. I know that she is not a muggle. She looks muggle born, but she is definitely not muggle." The Medi-witch looked less than amused that they were trying to fool her. She knew that there was no way to fake maturation though. Only a witch or wizard that has finished puberty could give that reading. Everyone knew that.

"Harry what happened at the mall? Right after I got word of the attack the register went blue, and Sarah's name appeared, and listed her as sixteen, not a newborn." The headmaster looked very serious all of a sudden.

Harry told the same edited tale of events that he gave Tonks. The headmaster looked thoughtful for a moment. "Harry I would like to take a sample of your forms tears. I think that you may have accidentally discovered a way for magical surges in muggles. It will be interesting to see if Sarah's magic will last. For now I want you to consider Hogwarts. Voldemort will want revenge for what you did. Especially when he finds out that it was you." The headmaster gave him a significant look and left.

"Harry what is so special about maturation? Everyone goes through it." Mrs. Stevens asked.

"Maturation is when a witch or wizard has full access to their powers. Some people gain a significant amount of power from this. It basically can be broken down into an increase in magical power. After your maturation the ministry stops monitoring your magic. If Sarah really has gone through maturation then we will have a lot of work to do. She will be out of control for a while, so she should probably stay at our house until she stops blowing things up on accident." Sarah was glaring at Harry when the table next to him suddenly caught fire. "See what I mean."

"All right smart ass. Lets just smuggle me out and go home. I can't wait to actually try all the things I've watched you do over the years." Sarah was now in excited new knowledge mode that wouldn't stop until she knew it all.

"I brought my Dads old cloak for just that. Put it on and we'll leave a note. Wonder if they report it anyway." Harry was smirking.

They made their way back home and Harry made dinner while Remus and Sirius talked to Mrs. Stevens about the magical world. "Harry they said that my heart had stopped in the hospital. They said that I died and was brought back to life by magic. I know it was you so thank you. I love you now and forever." Sarah had just walked up behind him.

"Sarah you were my first for virtually everything. You were my first friend. You were my first girlfriend. You were the first person to ever tell me I love you. I will always love and remember. Not even death will part us, for I will find you in the next world, so we will always be together." Harry was looking her in the eye with the most intense expression he ever wore. Sarah kissed him and helped him finish dinner.

During dinner Sirius and Remus discussed when they should test Sarah for any powers. "No time like the present" Sarah obviously wanted to know really bad, so they decided they would do it tonight.

They had Sarah sit down and it was decided that Remus would do the extraordinarily complex spell since he was the most studious, and had more experience with it.

"Ostendo venificus Prasentia" He chanted this over and over again while slowly circling her and moving his wand in a very tightly controlled pattern. Sarah started to glow different colors. Pink then blue then black then gold. The cycle repeated for about a minute before Remus stopped chanting.

Sarah recalled what the colors meant. The first was your aura or power level. The brighter the color the more power one had. Pink made her a little above average, but Harry was a very bright white with yellow swirling inside it. The rest were to indicate what special abilities she had. Three was on the high side of average, so she was happy. She thought that the blue indicated she was an animagus, The black meant that she had an aptitude for battle magic's, and the gold indicated that she was a magical scholar(She could learn any language with ease). Harry had Animagus, Metamorphamagus, wand less magic, Natural Occulemency and Legillimancy, battle magic, and was a mage. There was a separate test for mages to see what mage gifts they had. It was much more complex, and required a fair bit of power to do, so they needed Dumbledore.

'Well you seem to have several gifts, so we can start helping you with the basics tomorrow, and see how well you do." Remus was exhausted as he said this. Sirius led Mrs. Stevens out after she hugged her daughter one more time.

Sarah was in the room across from Harry as they said goodnight. Sarah kept thinking about what he had said earlier about being his first for almost everything. She wanted to make that even truer tonight. She slipped across the hall and in to his room silently.

"Harry are you awake?" Sarah was nervous.

"Yes baby. Do you need something?" Harry was obviously not asleep at all.

"Yes I do. I need you." She slipped off the gown she was wearing and crawled into bed with him. They snuggled together and though both were tempted they didn't do anymore than a little touching(Okay a lot of touching).

Harry woke up with a comforting weight on his side that was very warm. He opened his eyes and suddenly last night came back to him. He slipped out from under her and made his way to the bathroom.

When he got back Sarah was already back in her room so he made breakfast. They were just sitting down to eat when they heard "Harry I am quite sure that I have taught you and seen you do silencing charms, so why didn't you use them last night?" Sirius and Remus were laughing at the blush on the teens faces.

"I think that it would be best if we started by seeing just how well Sarah understands the theory that she has been reading for years. However we will have to get her a wand soon. She can use my normal wand and I will use my custom." Harry said trying not to be to embarrassed.

"Sounds good to me." Remus replied "We'll start out simple and since she has an aptitude for battle we'll try to get as far with defense and possibly charms." With that they headed to the room in the basement that was used for defense training.

They started with some basic wand waving and shower Sarah the wand motions that were most common in charms and battle magic's. Then they got to the most common charms that were taught to younger Hogwarts students. Sarah picked them up at an amazing rate. She was through the most common charms and jinxes' from the first three years by dinner that night.

The next day lead them to Ollivanders once again. They started the process of finding Sarah a wand and eventually found a holly and Phoenix wand similar to Harry's. "Well I guess that you and Mr. Potter are more closely connected then I thought. That will be seven Galleons." Harry paid the man, but stopped as he handed the creepy old man the gold.

"Mr. Ollivander would it be possible to get another wand for Sarah. One similar to the one I use?" Harry asked this with an evil grin.

"No way Harry. I remember how much your wand cost, and there is no way that my parents could, or would pay for that." Sarah was now glaring at her boyfriend.

"Well the I guess that it is a good thing that I haven't got a birthday present for you or else I would have to try to think of an excuse to buy it." Harry was grinning evilly as his girlfriend started to look wantonly towards the back of the shop. She saw how much easier was for Harry with his custom wand and wanted that advantage badly.

"If you would just accompany me miss then we can get you fitted for a wand. fear not not all customs are as expensive as Mr. Potters." Ollivander shot a knowing glance at Harry. He was obviously lying to get her to accept the gift.

"Now if you would just walk around and feel for the materials to select you." Sarah did as she was instructed. She quickly had a pile of materials in front of her. Ollivander looked down and gasped. She had the hair of a veela, the horn of a unicorn, and the fin of a mermaid. There was no wood selected so the horn was meant to be used.

"Well It will take me a while to make this with the Hogwarts rush coming, so I will mail it to you in a few days when i get the chance to make it. This wand will not cost nearly as much as yours did Mr. Potter. I will send the bill with the wand. I trust you to pay it." With that they left the store and made their way back home.

That night Harry and Sarah shared a bed. Though they didn't go any further that night Harry still put up the strongest silencing charm he knew. They started on the lower year transfigurations. Sarah was not nearly as good at transfiguration as she was at the others. They had done many first year spells and several second years over the next few days. Before they knew it it was the end of July and Harry's birthday. They were visited by Dumbledore that day.

"Harry my boy how are you and Sarah doing? I come here today to make an offer. I find myself in need of another defense teacher. I was wondering if i might steal Sirius and Remus. They were second and third in there year at Hogwarts behind only your father. Remus knowledge of dark creatures, and Sirius knowledge of curses was amazing." Dumbledore said this with a smile and a twinkle.

"Sir I hope that you have not been using legillimancy for I wished to discuss coming to Hogwarts. Sarah could come with us and I wished to learn from you how you defeated Grindewald since Voldemort learned his dark arts from him." Harry was smiling back at him. "Sarah and I could teach students about muggles or have an extracurricular defense club."

"Very good Harry. I was going to ask you that. it is good that you noticed my lowering my Occulemency shields. It is a good way for legillimens to communicate in secret. And to answer your question that would be very good. You could both have rooms in staff quarters. Sarah could learn from our staff during her spare time. You could spend time in my library at your leisure and if I have a minute we could discuss Voldemort and my defeat of Grindewald." Dumbledore was twinkling up a storm as he spoke. "You and Sarah would of course be welcome to sit in on any classes you wish provided that the professor does not object. I would also hope that you would consult with the half dozen aurors on the defense of the school. I believe that you know the Auror in charge. A Nymphadora Tonks if I am not mistaken."

"I guess then that we will see each other on the first Albus. You can introduce me at the feast. I am sure that you will take great thrill in uncovering me so I will stay hidden in the hall with Sarah. Do you want me to ride on the train or just apparate and walk?" Harry asked.

"Whichever you prefer though I think that you should take the train. I will have one of the prefects escort you around. Though I must make sure she is muggle born so she doesn't recognize you. If you have nothing else then Owl me with your final plans. Have a good summer." With that Albus left with silent swish of his cloak.

Harry continued to teach Sarah the Hogwarts spells, and had made their way through the fifth year in charms and transfiguration. In defense she was as good as any student in Hogwarts even if she didn't know that much about creatures or as many spells. Her martial arts helped immensely with her dueling. She couldn't beat Remus or Sirius yet though they had to try. Harry had even started preparing her for the animagus transformation. She was still a ways from completing it and she refused to tell him what it was. Harry and Sarah continued to share a bed and the night before they got on the Hogwarts Express they gave each other their virginity. The next day they finished packing and made there way to the station with time to spare.

A/N The responses I'm getting seem to say Harry/Sarah across the board, so I'll stick with that unless inspiration strikes. Allot of people are asking for the ages. I've set them as what would be sixth years, so they just turned sixteen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : The Hogwarts Express

Harry and Sarah quickly got trolleys and loaded there luggage. They had featherweight charms, but they didn't want to be conspicuous. They made their way over to the platform between nine and ten. They leaned casually on the barrier until they suddenly spilled through. They looked around until their eyes came to rest on the scarlet and gold steam engine.

Professor Dumbledore was not there, so Harry and Sarah looked around the platform. There were many families that were just arriving and getting their stuff loaded in a compartment. One girl saw them and quickly made her way over.

"Hi my name is Hermione Granger. Professor Dumbledore said that I should get you a good idea of what's going on. He also said that I shouldn't tell anyone that you are here." The very bushy haired girl said this last part with a frown. She obviously wanted an explanation.

"Well I guess that Albus wants me to remain a secret, so he can shock the entire great hall with the announcement that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is my girlfriend Sarah Stevens. She will be randomly going to the classes that she wishes to attend since she is not fully trained. What classes do you take, and what year are you?" Harry asked the bushy haired witch in front of him.

"Sorry. I am the sixth year Gryffindor prefect. I take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Defense, Potions, History, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures. What classes will you be taking Mr. Potter." Hermione asked politely.

"My name is Harry. There will be a slightly different set of courses in my future. The headmaster wants his shock value, so I will give it to him. I will however be assigned to teach an extracurricular defense class at the headmasters request. What should I know about Hogwarts and the express since that is what Albus wanted me to know?" Hermione looked in awe of Harry that he could use the headmasters first name like it was nothing.

She quickly showed him around the train and started going on and on about the history of the train and the school. She seemed to have memorized Hogwarts a history by the amount of information she recalled. After a half hour of lecturing Harry and Sarah settled themselves into a compartment and waited for people to join them.

"I guess that no one is going to ride with us. I wonder if Hermione can really keep her mouth shut about me being here. She seemed like she really enjoyed showing that she is smarter than others" He stopped as the compartment door slid open to reveal a gorgeous red head, and a slightly glazed looking blonde.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know this compartment was taken. I don't recognize you. are you knew to the school? Or do you live in Hogsmeade? No matter my name is Ginny Weasley. This is my very odd friend Luna Lovegood. What's yours?" Ginny said this all very fast and in a manner that strongly reminded Harry of the cheerleaders from school. She sat down and her friend closed the door and joined them.

"Well since you can't tell who I am then I guess just Harry will have to do for now. This is my girlfriend Sarah, and yes we are both new to the school." Harry said politely trying not to smirk that these girls didn't recognize him.

"So Ginny tell me all the gossip that is going around. My illustrious boyfriend here doesn't understand the need for gossip" She smirked as Harry rolled his eyes obviously thinking 'girls'.

The girls all gossiped, even Luna, for a while, and seeing no relief Harry pulled out a book and began to read. The compartment door opened suddenly to reveal a very arrogant looking blonde. He puffed his chest out and said "Well I guess the rumors are true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I see that you couldn't find proper people, so you can join me in my compartment. My name is Draco Malfoy, and you don't want to hang around with a blood traitor, a mudblood and a looney."

Harry was out of his seat in an instant and had the very weak blonde boy pinned to the wall by his throat. "Listen to me good Malfoy. You don't want to ever repeat that sentence in front of me again. If you ever do I will cut your balls off and cram them down your throat. Now get out while i enjoy proper company." Malfoy was almost wetting himself in fear of the intense green gaze. Harry released him and watched him scurry out before he found out if Harry was bluffing, He turned back to meet a smirk, an incredulous gaze, and a blank expression.

"What. I just got an annoying git to leave the compartment. I don't see why you have to stare." Harry said seeing the far away stare.

"Are you really Harry Potter? Better yet can you do that again? I don't think I've ever seen anyone take draco down a notch. He does whatever he wants because Snape always gives him free reign. He's going to be really angry especially since his father just got thrown in Azkaban for a year. My dad has been after him for years, and last year he finally found some really dark stuff in the Malfoy mansion. Draco has been really awful since then. And why didn't you tell me you are HARRY POTTER? I could've kept a secret." She said this last part looking down and blushing. Sarah suddenly burst out laughing at her expression.

"I see why Albus wanted this to remain a secret. It's fun to watch people's reaction to meeting their hero. Ginny kept going on and on about you. It was hilarious that you were three feet from her the entire time. It's just to bad your taken isn't it sweetie?" The false innocence had Harry quickly gulping.

"Yes of course. I didn't tell you because like Sarah said Albus wanted to announce it at the feast. I'm even supposed to be standing with the first years when they get sorted. He wants to see everyone's reaction all at once. so try to act suprised please?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes that could melt even the coldest heart.

Luna responded " Well of course we won't tell anyone that you are here. They all think that you are with the vampire clans that control the ministry." She said this so matter of factly that Harry and Sarah both burst out laughing. Luna smiled just a little at seeing this.

The rest of the trip was a very uneventful one. a couple of hours passed with idle chat and gossip. Eventually they pulled into the hogsmeade station. As they were unloading their compartment and deboarding the train they saw Hagrid for the first time in five years.

"Hey Hagrid its been awhile." Harry shouted out as he fought his way toward the gentle half giant.

"Well if it taint Harry and Sarah. I aint seen ya since gringotts. Didya find out about everything? Professor Dumbledore told me you was to come with me. Said it was a right of passage ta cross the lake." Hagrid returned to calling the first years over and when no one was left he lead them to a series of very unsteady looking boats. as soon as they got in the boat with Hagrid it started making its way towards the castle.

They made their way across the lake and finally docked with the castle. They were lead to a very strict looking professor McGonagall. "The first years professor McGonagall." Hagrid turned and made his way into the great hall.

McGonagall told the students about the four houses of Hogwarts. After the quick brief she lead them through the anteroom into the great hall. She slowly called roll as Harry and Sarah stood off to the side in the shadows. After a half hour the fifty or so students were sorted and the headmaster stood. "We have joining us at the castle for a period of time two young people. They will not be regularly attending classes with any particular house even though they will be sorted. So Professor Mcgonagall if you would."

"Harry Potter." She announced the name and the hall quickly broke into loud whispers at the name. Everyone new that the boy who lived had been sighted in Diagon Alley several times, but most thought that it was rumor since there hadn't been one in several years. Harry stepped out of the shadows and made his way forward. He put the hat on his head while looking at the mirth filled headmaster.

"I wondered when I would encounter you young Potter. If you would just lower your occulemency shields we can begin. Oh yes I see potential oh my. You have many traits valued by many of the founders. You are strong and brave as any Gryffindor. You have a thirst for knowledge that would make even Ravenclaw proud. You are as loyal as any that has put me on. And what's this. I see your cunning shining through oh my. You would have made even Slytherin proud with this scheme oh yes. Well if that is what you want then that is good enough for me."(This last part is only heard in Harry's head.) "Well then It better be HOGWARTS HOUSE." Stunned Silence met this announcement.

"Silence" The headmaster's voice echoed through the hall. "Harry could you please explain how you are in Hogwarts house."

"Well it is quite simple really. The founders created a fifth house. This house was only useable during a time of emergency. The house can only be opened by a founders heir or the current headmaster of Hogwarts. Only two heirs or headmaster can dissolve the house if it is opened. Any student is eligible for this house. They merely apply to be resorted. The Hogwarts House is used in the defense of the school. A current staff member becomes the head of house until it is dissolved, and since you made me a staff member and I am an heir I have reopened the Hogwarts house for the first time since Slytherin left. Any who wish to be resorted may do so tomorrow. I request that I may borrow the sorting hat tomorrow Headmaster." With that Harry hoped down and conjured a table for two off to the side and watched as Sarah was sorted into his house.

The feast was started and Harry summoned a house elf from the kitchens, and was quickly presented with the food he requested. "Harry there are still no rooms for us to sleep in. Where are we going to have our students sleep?"

"There are many rooms in this castle. Some can hide if they wish. Some appear only when certain conditions are met. THere is a room on the seventh floor that was designed for this purpose. It can expand and become whatever we want it to be. It is called the Come and Go Room, or more commonly the Room of Requirement. Tonight we will prepare for the students. Tomorrow after the hat has found those of pure intentions we will test their skills in there. Only those who can pass the hats test will permitted the location to which we will travel."

After that they enjoyed their quite meal and left the great hall when the houses were dismissed. They were followed out by the illustrious headmaster. "Harry that was quite a revelation in there. May I ask where you will house these students. I most certainly can't have them sleeping in classrooms."

After Harry had explained the room of requirement though he was quite sure that the headmaster already knew and was seeing if Harry had a plan. He followed them up to the seventh floor and watched as Harry paced back and forth in front of a blank wall. A portrait that depicted Hogwarts castle suddenly appeared in front of him with a picture of the Hogwarts coat of arms at the bottom corner. Harry tapped the crest and the portrait swung open.

In side the room was filled with desks and very comfortable looking couches surrounding the fireplace The room had many door leading off on both sides. It looked like a very cozy space for the students, and at the very back off the room there was even a door on it that had a sign indicating the room belonged to Harry and Sarah. "Well everything looks in order so I will leave you to your musings." The headmaster walked out with his eyes at max. twinkle. Sarah and Harry suddenly burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face when the hat said it. He looked like he had swallowed a whole bag of his beloved lemon drops. He couldn't believe that we had caught him off guard like that. Oh I wish you had bought that pensive now." Sarah was turning purple with mirth.

"I bet we are the first ones in a decade to get something that big by the headmaster." Harry started regaining control of himself. "But seriously how many do you think will show up tomorrow. I made this room to accept up to 100 people, but I have no idea if we'll get even half that will show up much less pass the hats test." Harry looked nervous for the first time since the mall.

"It's all right. Even if no one shows up tomorrow which is unlikely you will still be working with you. I think that there will be at least a hundred people there even if only want to see my very sexy boyfriend." This last part was said with a smirk as she lead him to the bedroom.

They woke up the next morning and forwent there usual routine for a completely different type of workout. After a shower they were both ready to go down for breakfast. They entered the hall and Sarah withdrew her wand and waved it and the great hall suddenly held five long tables instead of four. No one noticed that Harry subtly tucked his wand into the sleeve. They wanted to give the impression that she was fully qualified and very powerful. She would also test their dueling skills. She was at least a match for the seventh years, but would only test the fifth years while Harry tested the more difficult students.

"Everyone that is interested in joining Hogwarts will have to lineup over here. We will take down every ones name and then you can put the hat on. If the hat decides that you have the qualities then you will be taken back to the room of requirement to test your levels. This will not reflect on your acceptance." Harry called out to the assembled crowd.

Draco Malfoy was now striding toward him arrogantly with his two boulder like cronies. He started to speak "Ah yes let these common folk put on the hat. It's not for us important people to do these menial tasks." He was smiling at Harry as if he hadn't slapped him around yesterday.

"You have to face the hats test the same as everyone else. This test was designed with people like you in mind Malfoy. You are arrogant and think that everyone should immediately bow to your whims. Well you have to prove your good enough to fight for Hogwarts. Make no mistake that is what we will do. Even down to first years that get accepted. They will be the cream of the crop. They will be stronger, tougher, braver, smarter, and more trustworthy than any students not accepted. If you didn't notice rich and arrogant were not on that list. Thats not to day that you can't qualify, but there are very few slytherins that will pass this test. They want to use this as a stepping stone and the hat will see that, and unless it is a step towards helping more people the hat will deny you." By the time that Harry was done speaking there was absolute silence in the hall. "Well start putting on the hat."

More than an hour later the line was noticeably reduced and nearing the end. Malfoy had stormed out of the hall after Harry told him off. Harry was wondering where he had gone to after the last person was sorted when the doors slammed open, and Malfoy and crew strutted in and approached Harry who was holding the hat. "Well Potter we are here to put that stupid hat on." He said with a lazy drawl.

Harry handed the hat over and they started putting it on one by one. After they all tried it on Harry put it back on. "Well How many do you want Potter. I can give you the names in descending order as far as you wish."

"Give me the top 75 first and then 25 backup candidates, unless we start getting into the untrustworthy students." Harry mentally responded.

"I can fill your 75 with the worthy, but 186 put me on and 82 of them should not be associated with this project in any way. There are untalented students in this bunch, but I recommend that you let the full 104 trustworthy students in." The hat projected into his mind.

"Alright I've got a quill just tell me whose name to write down." After twenty minutes of writing Harry put the quill down thanked the hat and took it off. "Alright as I read your name off the list I want you to come stand behind me. The hat has deemed you worthy." Harry called out names for another ten minutes, by the end there was a collection of what appeared to be fan girls crying off to the side, and a mass of very angry looking boys in the middle. Led by Malfoy they protested that the hat hated them and was biased, or some other nonsense.

"Listen up. The hat does not make mistakes. If you wish to prove the hat wrong there will be a defense association this year. I will run that with the assistance of the people in my house. Prove your skill there and maybe I will let you try to convince me to reverse the Hats decision. Now get lost so I can escort the students up to there dormitories." Harry said with an impatient snap. The males still protested, so Harry drew his wand and cast a silencing ward over them.

"Alright everyone follow me. Sarah will be at the back. Do not get lost we will not search the castle for you." With that Harry led them on a path through the school and up to the room of requirement. He showed them to tap the crest with their wand and the painting will accept you. "Only those with you right now are allowed access here. This room will provide you with whatever you need. If you need me or Sarah our room is at the back. You may divide yourselves up however you wish, but there must be 4 to a room." Sarah walked with Harry back to his room to gather some weapons to help demonstrate their use.

After they returned they called everyone over to begin their testing. Harry was not at all thrilled with the talent he found. Allot of these people knew there curses and counters, but not the first thing about dueling. Hermione was a perfect example. She could block any curse that was sent at her, but not if you sent multiple curses. After Harry got done with the newt level students he pulled the 8 first years and 12 second years over.

"You guys haven't had a chance to learn that much magic yet, but magic isn't everything. I'm going to help you learn magic, but also some fighting techniques. For now do any of you know the disarming charm." A couple of second years said that they knew it. "Alright show me." Two of them could even perform it.

"Good. Good. you two start showing the others how to do it while I talk with the older kids." He said this with a kind smile. He looked over to see how Sarah was doing and saw that she was dueling Ginny, and looked to be loosing. Harry watched as she showed herself to be a great duelist. She was better than any that he himself had faced. She stumbled slightly and Sarah stunned her, but Harry had found his student leader. Sarah quickly revived her and finished her testing. Harry pulled her off to the side and asked.

"Where did you learn to duel. You are far and away the best here, so where did you pick it up." Harry asked with a very pleased look on his face.

"In my first year... I was being possessed... I managed to fight it off, but I never wanted to be a victim like that again, so I looked up ways to fight. With wands and my mind. I started learning Occulemency, but I don't know if its working or not." She was looking down and had tears in her eyes.

"If you want I can test you, and even help you improve. I know Occulemency, and Legillimancy. If you ever want to talk about your first year you know where to find me." Harry said softly as he turned to address the students.

"Make room for a display of the muggle techniques you will be expected to learn." He grabbed a bokken and threw Sarah hers. They started off with some basic slow paced fencing. They quickly grew bored of this and started upping the pace and skill. After more than ten minutes of fierce sword fighting Harry disarmed Sarah neatly and turned back to the crowd. "I don't expect you to get this good overnight so you will need to practice. These swords are also especially charmed to deflect curses, or rather the actual swords that you get will be charmed. this will come in handy when you no longer need to use shields. Although I don't expect all of you to master this, or even still be here. You will all start waking up to exercise with me in the morning. After lessons are out you will be expected to finish any work before dinner. After dinner you will have your training with me for 2 hours, unless there is a DA meeting for your year. In that case it will be three hours to make up for the time lost. Anyone that wants to quit now can go back to their house."

Harry was shocked when no one left "No one will think less of you for this. This type of intense training will need a level of commitment above that you normally see. I expect that half of you will return to your houses before christmas.

Alright now that we have gone ahead and tested you guys you are free for the rest of the day. This room will provide anything that you need, so feel free. Tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley to gather some supplies for training that this room can't provide. We leave at 9 o'clock so be ready, or don't get the same equipment that everyone else gets."

Harry grabbed Sarah's hand and made his way over to a couch in front of the fire while asking the room for tea and a couple of books.

Everyone soon found out the limits of the room. They all settled in and made their way to various activities around the room. Many had books or were playing games others were trying there luck at fencing. A couple of muggleborns seemed to have at least a clue what to do and were not as bad as Harry thought that they would be.

At ten Harry and Sarah made their way to their room, and asked the room for silencing charms. They fell asleep in each others arms with contented smiles on their faces.

Sorry about the long delay. I'm in the navy, and on twelve hour days, so my time is limited. I've been getting great reviews, so keep them up. No promises on a time for the next chapter.


	10. not an update

This is not really an update. I just decided to try this writing thing again. I started another story and this one is for adoption if anyone wants it.


End file.
